Hello Bubble
by KazueInoue
Summary: "Apapun yang terjadi,aku akan selalu bersamamu. Tak peduli siapapun kamu. Aku mencintaimu,Ying.." -Fang "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu? Padahal dulu kita selalu bersama," -Ying. Dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula,meskipun kenyataan tak sesuai harapan mereka. Masa lalu dan masa depan,dapatkah mereka menyatukannya kembali? Fang x Ying!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Introducing The Bubble**

 **Friday,15 May 2015**

 _Dear Diary.._

 _Aku merasa senang dengan model rambutku hari ini.._

 _Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum_

 _Setelah memakai pakaian yang lucu_

 _Aku memulai hari dengan sebuah senandung.._

Ying menjauhkan penanya dari lembaran kertas buku hariannya,ia beranjak dari meja belajar menuju kasurnya yang nyaman. Ia tenggelam dalam mimpinya yang indah.

Ditengah mimpinya,ia bergumam, "Bubble..bubble.."

# **Flashback On#**

Hari ini,tepat hari pertama Ying bersekolah di Malaysia International High School. Ia menata surai hitam panjangnya yang ia biarkan tergerai tanpa kuncir dua yang biasa ia pakai,tak lupa ia juga menempatkan bando berwarna kuning-biru diatas mahkotanya tersebut.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti,ia tampak nyata dimanapun ia pergi,pria-pria yang menatapnya seolah menjadi gila karena pesonanya. Semua orang keluar dari jalan yang ia lalui dan ia berjalan dengan sangat cantik. Lampu sorot menyinari rambutnya yang berkilau.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan semua tatapan iri padaku?" Ia mulai merasa risih dengan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah gelembung menyentuh wajah lembutnya,ia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu mencari darimana asal gelembung tersebut.

Disisi yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya,ia melihat seorang lelaki memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya sedang meniup gelembung ditaman sekolah yang sangat luas. Ying segera menemuinya.

"Hei,kau.." Sapa Ying.

Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Ying,dan betapa terkejutnya Ying ketika melihat wajah si lelaki tersebut,kulit putih,iris mata berwarna coklat,surai ungu,hidung yang mancung dan kacamata nila yang melengkapi penampilan si lelaki tersebut..tak ketinggalan,sebuah jaket bernuansa magenta yang ia lilitkan disekitar pinggangnya. **_Perfect Boy!_**

"Apa?" tanya si lelaki tersebut. Ying hanya menganga tak percaya apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Perfect boy.." tanpa Ying sadari,kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dibibirnya. Lelaki tersebut hanya melihat Ying dengan ekspresi bingung seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya tepat dihadapan wajah Ying.

"Uhmm..ah..so-sorry.." Kata Ying,dengan ekspresi seperti orang salah tingkah ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan,nona?" tanya si lelaki itu dengan lembut.

"Ah,tidak..aku hanya ingin menanyakan..apa kau yang meniup gelembung tadi?"

"Ya,maafkan aku,aku sama sekali tak sengaja..matamu tak terkena gelembung itu kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak..aku malah suka denganmu,eh,gelembungmu maksudnya..hihi.." untuk yang kedua kalinya,Ying harus salah bicara dihadapan mahluk tampan ini. Ah,betapa bodohnya aku ini. Batin Ying

"Oh,ternyata kau juga suka dengan gelembung ya..mungkin lain kali kita bisa bermain gelembung bersama,bukankah itu menarik? Aku selalu kesepian setiap kali bermain gelembung." Lelaki tersebut mengajak Ying untuk bermain gelembung dengannya,tentu saja Ying langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik mungkin, "Tentu saja aku mau!"

Ingin rasanya Ying melompat-lompat ke udara setinggin mungkin,bagaimana tidak? Baru saja ia ketemu dengan **_perfect boy_** tapi langsung diberi kesempatan semudah itu,rasanya ia adalah gadis paling beruntung didunia ini.

"Sudah ya,aku ingin ke kelas dulu,sampai ketemu nanti." Ucap si lelaki tersebut,seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ying yang masih berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Setelah ia sadar dari keterpukauannya,ia segera berteriak memanggil si lelaki tersebut yang belum ia ketahui namanya.

"Hei! Siapa namamu?" teriak Ying dari kejauhan,namun suaranya masih terdengar ditelinga lelaki itu.

"Fang." Balas si lelaki tersebut,berteriak seperti Ying.

"Aku Ying!"

Setelah pertemuan singkat namun sangat berkesan itu berakhir,Ying segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

 **#Flashback Off#**

Alarm berbunyi nyaring. Ying segera menyingkirkan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya,kemudian ia meraba meja disisi tempat tidurnya untuk menemukan kacamata bulat yang biasa ia pakai. Ah,rasanya ia sangat tak sabar ingin bertemu Fang,si lelaki yang semalam menghiasi bunga tidurnya.

Satu jam kemudian,Ying sudah bersiap untuk ke sekolah. Ying lupa kalau ia belum sarapan,jadi mamanya segera menyuruhnya untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Ying,kelihatannya semakin hari kau jadi semakin bersemangat ke sekolah.." kata mamanya,yang kebetulan belum berangkat ke kantor.

"Iya,aku juga tidak tahu,ma.." balas Ying,entah mengapa pipinya tiba-tiba saja bersemu merah,mungkin karena perkataan mamanya itu mengingatkannya pada Fang.

"Ma,aku sudah selesai sarapan..aku berangkat dulu ya!" ucap Ying seraya berpamitan kepada mamanya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 15 menit,akhirnya Ying sampai di Malaysia International High School kemudian ia melihat sekilas taman sekolah namun lelaki yang bernama Fang ternyata tak ada ditempat itu. Dengan sedikit rasa kecewa,Ying melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 11-A yang letaknya agak jauh dari taman sekolah.

Ia menyimpan tasnya pada bangku yang baru ditempatinya kemarin,meja yang berada disebelahnya masih kosong,tak ada yang menempati dari kemarin lagipula yang memberikan Ying izin duduk dimeja yang berada di barisan paling depan ini kan ,jadi bukan salah Ying jika ada seseorang yang marah dengannya karena menempati posisi ini.

Seorang gadis bersurai coklat dan beriris dark violet menatap Ying dengan tatapan penuh rasa iri,Ying tak tahu mengapa gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Suzy bersikap seperti itu kepadanya bahkan sejak Ying memasuki kelas ini. Apakah aku pernah berbuat salah padanya? Batin Ying

Suzy menghampiri Ying secara perlahan,ia tersenyum sinis kepada Ying seraya berkata, "Menyingkirlah dari tempat duduk ini,aku rasa kau pasti lihat kan bahwa dibelakang sana masih ada meja yang kosong."

Ying membalas tatapan tajam Suzy yang seolah mengusirnya dari meja yang ia tempati saat ini, "Memangnya kenapa jika aku duduk disini? Lagipula tak ada masalah kan jika aku duduk disini karena tempat ini adalah pilihan dan aku juga tak menganggumu. Kau yang harusnya menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang,Suzy."

Suzy tercengang mendengar perkataan Ying yang mulai memanaskan emosinya. Ia pun segera mengayunkan tangannya keatas dan akan menampar wajah Ying sebagai pengungkapan emosinya kepada Ying. Ying menutup mata,ia tahu kalau Suzy sudah melampaui batas kemarahannya.

Beberapa detik sebelum Suzy mendaratkan telapak tangannya di wajah Ying,sebuah tangan mengenggam kencang tangan Suzy agar tamparannya tertahan. Suzy terkejut ketika ia menoleh ada orang yang menahan tangannya sementara Ying hanya masih takut untuk membuka matanya.

Fang.

Fang mengenggam tangan Suzy semakin kencang emosi yang meluap. Suzy mengerang kesakitan hingga akhirnya Fang melepaskan genggamannya dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan ditangan Suzy.

"Jangan pernah berani menyakiti dia!" Fang membentak Suzy dengan nada dingin namun sangat mencekam bagi Suzy. Suzy hanya membisu dihadapan Fang,nafasnya tercekat begitu ia mendengar bentakan kasar yang menyayat hatinya. Lelaki yang selama ini ia cintai tega membentak dirinya didepan para siswa-siswi yang berada didalam kelas.

Fang meletakkan tasnya tepat dibangku sebelah tempat Ying duduk,ia menatap wajah Ying yang masih dalam ekspresi takut seraya menenangkannya, "Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan,Ying.."

Ying membuka matanya,menatap si kacamata nila, "Mengapa kau duduk disampingku?"

Fang hanya terkekeh pelan, "Mulai hari ini aku duduk bersamamu,aku senang menempatkanmu duduk ditempatku,harusnya aku duduk bersama Boboiboy tetapi karena si biang masalah itu tak masuk sekolah selama seminggu jadi menempatkanmu disini."

"Aku merasa jadi tidak enak seperti itu..menempati posisi orang lain tanpa izin.." kata Ying,seraya memainkan penanya dan menundukkan kepalanya dipermukaan meja.

"Kau tak perlu merasa khawatir akan hal itu,Boboiboy bisa duduk dibelakang situ,masih ada meja yang kosong." balas Fang,jarinya menunjuk ke arah meja dan bangku kosong pada barisan paling belakang.

"Jika ia tak mau,terpaksa aku akan pindah dari sini,Fang.. oh ya,mengapa kemarin aku tak melihat kau dikelas,Fang?" tanya Ying,mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kemarin memang aku niatnya ingin ke kelas,tetapi karena aku lupa ada latihan musik jadi guru musikku segera memanggilku ke ruang musik kemarin,dan parahnya aku harus latihan sampai jam pelajaran berakhir.." tutur Fang.

"Aku bahkan tak menyangka kau bakal sekelas denganku dan duduk bersamaku." Lanjutnya.

Fang merasa beruntung murid baru ini ditempatkan sebangku dengannya. Sebangku dengan gadis manis seperti Ying tentulah lebih menyenangkan daripada sebangku dengan Boboiboy yang biang ribut.

Dan Ying,gadis itu memiliki aura positif tertentu. Senyum Ying terlihat manis dan tulus sekali. Ia juga pandai berbahasa mandarin. Ia gemar membaca buku.

Ying bertubuh langsing dan tegap. Tingginya sekitar 165 cm. Wajahnya sangat oriental khas keturunan chinese senada dengan rambutnya yang hitam,lurus,panjang dan berponi. Hidungnya mungil tapi mancung. Fang menyukai gadis itu sejak pertama kali ia bertemu kemarin.

Jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua sudah berakhir,para murid berhamburan untuk bergegas menuju kantin. Fang mengajak Ying yang sedang membereskan bukunya agar ia bersedia pergi ke kantin dengannya. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Ying menerima ajakannya.

"Apa hobimu?" tanya Ying,seraya menyantap menu makan siangnya.

"Hobiku sangat banyak,mungkin kau akan merasa bosan jika aku ceritakan satu persatu. Tetapi,ada tiga hobi yang paling sering ku lakukan.. bermain basket,bermain gelembung dan aku juga sangat gemar melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan musik." jawab Fang.

"Fang bukannya suka lagi. Ia bahkan sangat terobsesi dengan basket. Fang akan melakukan apa saja demi basket. Ia juga akan berjuang mati-matian demi merebut posisi kapten basket agar kepopulerannya disekolah ini tak menurun. Iya kan,Fang?" sahut Suzy,yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Fang dan Ying.

Fang mendelik ke arah Suzy dengan tatapan tajam,merasa agak kesal karena Suzy muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menganggu momen antara dirinya dan Ying. Suzy adalah teman sekelas mereka yang duduk tepat dibelakang Fang. Suzy memang seringkali menunjukkan perhatian berlebih pada Fang,namun tak pernah Fang hiraukan.

"Oh ya,Ying,Fang itu murid yang paling populer disekolah ini..jadi kau harus siap-siap untuk menyingkir jika para penggemar Fang tak suka kalau kau duduk dengannya.." lanjut Suzy.

"Benarkah,Fang?" tanya Ying,kepada lelaki yang berada dihadapannya.

"Tapi kau tak usah khawatir,aku akan melindungimu dari segala macam ancaman dari penggemarku."

Fang melirik Suzy,ia menduga ada rasa iri dalam setiap ucapan atau tatapan Suzy terhadap Ying. Sepertinya Suzy tak suka jika Ying duduk sebangku dengan Fang.

Suzy mendengus kesal setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Fang,ia mendorong kursi tempat ia duduk dengan kasar,lalu pergi begitu saja. Fang menatap Suzy dari belakang,sepertinya gadis itu akan meledak dalam emosinya.

"Aku tak heran jika kau adalah siswa paling populer disekolah ini." kata Ying secara tiba-tiba hingga membuyarkan lamunan Fang.

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Fang,seraya melahap donat lobak merah dan bubble tea-nya.

Ying menahan jawabannya selama beberapa detik,sebelum ia mengungkapkan alasannya mengapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu, "Karena kau tampan,pandai dalam bermain basket,musik,dan memiliki sisi unik yang sangat langka jika dibandingkan dengan lelaki lainnya.."

Fang mengerutkan dahinya,ia sedikit bingung namun ada rasa penasaran dibalik kata-kata Ying.

"Jujur saja,jarang sekali aku menemukan ada seorang lelaki yang gemar bermain dengan gelembung. Aku pikir gelembung itu hanya mainan anak kecil saja,tetapi setelah aku melihatmu bermain gelembung ternyata aku salah besar. Aku sendiri sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tak meniup gelembung,mungkin karena aku terlalu takut untuk dibilang kekanakan diusiaku yang sudah menginjak remaja ini. Mungkin disitulah sisi unikmu." Ying menjelaskan pernyataannya tadi.

"Apakah kau menganggap aku kekanakan,Ying?"

"Ah,bukan seperti itu..aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menyindirmu atau menganggap sisi unikmu itu sebagai hal yang kekanakan..aku sangat menyukai itu."

"Menyukai apa? Menyukaiku?" Fang memasang senyuman nakalnya. Secara tak sadar Ying mengeluarkan semburat merah dipipinya. Fang telah membuat Ying salah tingkah.

"Hey,mengapa diam saja? Benar kan yang aku bilang tadi?"

Ying menginjak kaki Fang yang berada dibawah meja kantin. Fang mengerang kesakitan seraya terkekeh melihat tingkah Ying yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi aneh.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri,Fang!" Ying memasang wajah galak bagaikan kucing yang sedang mengamuk dihadapan Fang.

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat berakhir. Mereka segera bergegas untuk kembali ke kelas. Fang hanya tersenyum melihat Ying yang sedang marah padanya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : All About First Love**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik animonsta studios. Fanfict ini milik KazueInoue.**

Perasaan Ying bagaikan tersambar petir ketika ia melihat hasil karya komik terbarunya hanya diberi nilai B-,padahal selama berbulan-bulan ia bekerja keras agar menghasilkan karya komik terbaik di Hikari Manga School,Malaysia. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dimeja belajarnya seraya mencari ide baru.

Ying memang senang sekali menggambar,terutama menggambar tokoh anime ataupun manga. Namun kelemahannya ialah ia tak begitu pandai menulis sebuah cerita yang menarik. Ying sebenarnya sudah lama bercita-cita menjadi mangaka,namun karena kendala dikelemahannya itulah yang membuat ia terkadang merasa putus asa akan impiannya tersebut. Tanpa Ying sadari,tiba-tiba saja muncul bayangan wajah Fang yang membuat dirinya serasa melayang diangkasa. Senyumannya mulai merekah. Bagaikan pelangi yang menghiasi imajinasinya,ia mulai mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

"Hmm..jujur saja,aku sama sekali tak bisa menulis sebuah cerita yang bertemakan percintaan remaja..seperti **_kissing scene_** karyaku,jangankan menulisnya..membayangkannya saja aku tak bisa!" batin Ying.

"Aku belum pernah memiliki seorang kekasih,jadi aku sama sekali tak mengharapkan **_first kiss_** **..** "

"Kalau sudah pernah mengalami,pasti **_kissing scene_** karyaku akan terlihat lebih nyata diimajinasi para pembaca.."

"Ah..tidak! Aku tak ingin membayangkan sampai sejauh itu..merasakan cinta saja itu sudah lebih cukup bagiku..walaupun aku mengharapkan yang lebih dari itu.."

"Fang..ini sungguh memalukan..mengapa dihari pertama kita bertemu aku langsung jatuh cinta dihadapanmu? Sampai dirimu dengan mudahnya masuk kedalam bunga tidurku.. Fang,bagaimana jika aku mengabadikan semua tentangmu didalam komikku? Kurasa kau pantas menjadi tokoh utamaku.." Ying berbicara pada dirinya sendiri,perasaannya dikelilingi rasa dilema.

Ying mengambil sebuah ujung pena dan beberapa lembar kertas,dan peralatan lainnya untuk membuah sebuah komik baru. Ia memulainya dari membuat kerangka cerita sampai tahap kedua. Karena kelelahan,Ying akhirnya tertidur dimeja belajarnya.

Alarm berbunyi nyaring tepat disamping telinga Ying,secara spontan gadis itu terjatuh dari kursinya dan kacamata bulatnya pecah karena terhempas begitu kencang. Ying hanya merutuki alarm sialan yang telah menghancurkan paginya itu seraya menahan rasa sakit dikakinya karena terkena pecahan kaca.

Hari ini ada yang berbeda dari penampilan Ying. Kacamata yang biasa ia pakai diganti dengan lensa kontak berwarna biru. Untungnya hari ini tak ada orang dirumah karena mama dan papanya sedang bertugas diluar negeri,sedangkan pelayannya sedang pergi ke daerah asalnya karena ada keperluan mendadak. Setelah memakai seragam sekolah lengkap,ia segera melahap bakpao yang baru saja ia kukus.

Seperti biasa,setelah sarapan ia segera bergegas menuju sekolah.

Ying sedang membereskan bukunya untuk pelajaran pertama dihari ketiga ia bersekolah di Malaysia International High School,saat itu tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menggebrak mejanya.

"Kau murid baru,kan?" tanya anak lelaki yang menggebrak mejanya itu.

"Boboiboy,apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Fang,menghampiri lelaki yang disebut bernama Boboiboy itu.

"Bukan urusanmu,Fang. Aku hanya ingin bicara pada murid baru ini." balas Boboiboy,tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Fang.

Ying mengerti apa yang ingin dibicarakan Boboiboy kepadanya. Ia tersenyum manis dihadapan Boboiboy,meskipun lelaki tersebut sudah bersikap kasar padanya.

"Boboiboy? Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau ingin bicarakan,sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu..namaku Ying,senang bertemu denganmu." sapa Ying,dengan nada yang sangat ramah.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu,jangan pindah dari tempat dudukmu itu. Karena sudah lama sekali aku ingin pindah tempat duduk,aku tak suka duduk bersama dengan rivalku itu lagipula duduk dibarisan paling depan juga membosankan." kata Boboiboy,seraya memasang senyum sindiran kepada Fang.

Fang hanya mendengus kesal,mungkin jika tak ada Ying didekatnya ia sudah menghantam si lelaki bertopi oranye tersebut.

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai,Fang dan Ying diselimuti keheningan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan,sampai akhirnya Ying mulai berani bertanya kepada Fang mengenai masalah percintaan si lelaki bersurai ungu tersebut.

"Fang,kau adalah siswa terpopuler disekolah ini. Aku tahu banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu,mungkin kau juga memiliki beberapa mantan kekasih disekolah ini,bukankah begitu,Fang?" tanya Ying secara tiba-tiba.

Fang hanya tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Ying,tetapi ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan santai, "Tentu saja tidak,Ying..jangan memandangku seperti itu,aku bahkan belum pernah mengajak seorang gadis untuk berkencan."

"Aku tak yakin lelaki sepertimu ini belum pernah memiliki seorang kekasih.." kata Ying,seraya menopang dagunya kearah Fang.

"Tetapi itulah kenyataannya,aku sama sekali belum tertarik pada gadis-gadis yang mengejarku." kata Fang.

Harusnya ia meralat perkataannya tadi menjadi seperti ini, " _Tetapi itulah kenyataannya,aku sama sekali belum tertarik pada gadis-gadis yang mengejarku..hingga akhirnya kau hadir disini dan pesonamu seolah menarikku agar aku mengejarmu..Ying."_. Pada kenyataannya,Fang mulai merasa dirinya sudah jatuh cinta kepada Ying walaupun ia baru selangkah menuju pintu hatinya Ying.

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih,Ying?" tanya Fang.

"A-aku..aku juga belum pernah.." Ying mengatakan hal itu kepada Fang dengan ekspresi malu,malu karena tadi ia sempat berimajinasi bahwa suatu hari Fang akan menjadi kekasihnya.

"Mengapa?" tanya Fang.

"Aku hanya belum mampu mengutarakan perasaanku kepada seseorang yang aku sukai.." jawab Ying,ia tak berani menatap kedua iris milik Fang karena takut ia akan salah tingkah lagi dihadapan lelaki itu.

"Jika kau membutuhkan seseorang sebagai tempat curahan hatimu,kau bisa memilih aku..agar bebanmu terasa lebih ringan." kata Fang,senyum kecil terlukis dibibirnya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih,Fang..kau baik sekali." ucap Ying,membalas senyuman Fang.

"Aku punya sebuah tempat rahasia,biasanya aku kesitu untuk membuang semua beban yang berada dalam pikiranku..kau pasti menyukai tempat itu." kata Fang.

"Hmm..aku jadi penasaran dengan tempat itu,bolehkah aku kesana?" tanya Ying dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja. Pulang sekolah nanti akan ku antar kau ke tempat itu."

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Fang membawa gitarnya dan mengajak Ying menuju tempat favorit yang tadi ia bicarakan.

Ying terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan yang berhasil tertangkap oleh lensanya. Taman ini dipenuhi oleh pohon myrtle,disebelah kanan terdapat sebuah pohon weeping cherry yang dahannya dipenuhi oleh gelembung yang bergelantungan. Ying segera berlari menuju pohon tersebut,dan mendecakkan rasa kagumnya.

"Wah..indahnya pohon ini..apakah semua ini kau yang menghiasnya,Fang?" tanya Ying,tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pohon tersebut.

"Ya,aku menyebutnya **_Bubble Tree Of Hope_**..didalam gelembung-gelembung itu terdapat lipatan kertas kecil yang isinya adalah harapanku yang belum terwujud selama ini,begitu banyak harapan yang belum ku capai dihidupku yang sekarang ini,jadi aku memasukkannya ke dalam gelembung-gelembung khusus dan menyatukannya dengan pohon weeping cherry itu." jelas Fang,seraya meniupkan beberapa gelembung kecil disekitar taman yang sepi itu.

Ying menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon weeping cherry itu,ia mengambil iPodnya dan memasangkan headset dikedua telinganya. Ia sangat menikmati suasana ini,hembusan angin yang lembut,bunga-bunga indah yang menghiasi taman serta Fang yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan gelembung-gelembung kecil yang berhamburan dilangit biru. Ia pun memutar sebuah lagu yang ia rasa cocok didengar disaat momen seperti ini. Fang yang sedari tadi asyik bermain gelembung itu pun mulai menikmati alunan indah dari mulut Ying. Fang memetik gitarnya,menyesuaikan nada dengan lantunan dari Ying. **_Hello Bubble – Girl's Day._**

 ** _Hello bubble bubble bubble~_**

 ** _Nado neoreul neoreul neoreul_**

 ** _Saranghandan marya_**

 ** _Neon nae mameul ani? Uh Yeah~_**

 ** _Hello bubble bubble bubble~_**

 ** _Neoui ireum ireum ireum_**

 ** _Yeppeuge nal bakkwojun majchwojun_**

 ** _Niga neomu joha nan_**

 ** _You~ you ni ipsul wie love is you_**

 ** _Simjangi kungkung tteolineun no no~_**

 ** _Boy boy ppaljunochopanambo_**

 ** _Yeppeuge nal bakkwojun majchwojun_**

 ** _Niga neomu joha baby~_**

 **Sunday,17 May 2015**

 _Dear diary.._

 _Cinta itu dirimu,Fang.._

 _Hatiku meledak dan bergetar.._

 _Kau membuatku berubah dan merasa cantik_

 _Aku sangat menyukaimu,Fang.._

 _Aku masih dalam perjalanan untuk membuka pintu hatimu sekarang.._

 _Aku akan memberitahumu kalau aku mencintaimu._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : A Challenge**

Ying menjatuhkan dirinya dihamparan rumput yang luas. Ia melipat kedua tangannya sebagai alas untuk kepala mungilnya. Ia menatap langit yang disinari mentari. Ia butuh waktu untuk menyendiri. Fang baik sekali karena dengan senang hati memberinya kesempatan setiap hari ke taman ini. Ying juga suka dengan suasana taman ini yang tenang dan damai tanpa suara-suara yang menganggu.

Ying mulai menyiapkan perlatan untuk membuat manga,seperti kertas kosong,ujung pena dan penghapus. Ia pun mulai memikirkan referensi baru untuk manganya tersebut,sebenarnya sudah dapat namun ia rasa ada yang perlu diperbaiki dari referensi barunya tersebut. Setelah semuanya sudah dipersiapkan,Ying pun mulai melukis gambar salah satu tokoh manga yang terinspirasi dari sosok Fang.

"Baiklah,tokohku kali ini mirip Fang..manga ini juga terinspirasi dengan kisahku sendiri..tentang seorang mangaka yang jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki yang gemar meniup gelembung. Sebenarnya aku belum tahu bagaimana ending dari kisah ini,ya..mau bagaimana lagi,aku saja tak tahu apakah Fang menyimpan perasaan padaku atau tidak.." gumamnya.

Setelah dua jam membuat manga,Ying tertidur pulas dibawah pohon weeping cherry yang dipenuhi gelembung-gelembung tersebut. Tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore,Fang yang baru saja selesai latihan basket melihat Ying yang sedang tertidur dibawah pohon tersebut. Fang berdiri disamping Ying,menemaninya hingga Ying terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ying membuka matanya perlahan,ia sangat terkejut melihat Fang yang sedang berdiri disampingnya, "Mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Ying.

"Ini memang tempatku,kan?" kata Fang.

"Ah,iya..maaf." ucap Ying.

Fang membalikkan tubuhnya,lalu menoleh ke arah Ying yang masih terdiam ditempatnya, "Ayo pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore,lagipula gerbang sekolah sudah mau ditutup..kau tak ingin kan menginap semalaman disini?" tanya Fang,dengan nada bercanda.

"Hmm..terima kasih,Fang.." ucap Ying,wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah menungguku."

"Aku tidak menunggumu,untung saja aku ke tempat ini..mungkin kalau tidak,kau akan menginap disini sendirian."

Ying segera berlari menuju Fang yang berjalan mendahuluinya,ia memeluk map yang berisi lembaran-lembaran manga didadanya,lalu terjatuh berserakan dijalan karena tubuhnya jatuh saat tersandung batu.

"Awhh..sakit.." Ying mengerang kesakitan,Fang panik melihat Ying yang jatuh tersungkur dibelakangnya. Ia pun segera membantu gadis itu berdiri dan mengumpulkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan dijalan.

Ying yang masih memegangi kakinya tersentak begitu saja saat melihat Fang mengambil lembaran-lembaran manganya. Ia pun segera merampas manganya dari tangan Fang. Lelaki bersurai ungu tersebut hanya menatap Ying bingung.

"Maaf,aku hanya ingin membantumu,Ying.." ucap Fang.

"Kau baik-baik saja,kan?" tanya Fang,matanya menyorot ke arah kaki Ying.

"Ya,setidaknya aku masih mampu berjalan." kata Ying.

"Ying,kertas-kertas itu isinya apa?" tanya Fang,jari-jarinya menunjuk ke arah lembar-lembar kertas manga yang sedang dipegang Ying.

Ying tak tahu harus menjawab apa,ia tak ingin Fang mengetahui kisah manganya. Ia pun mulai berpikir jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Fang, "Ini komikku yang belum selesai." jawabnya singkat.

"Kau gemar membuat komik?" tanya Fang dengan antusiasnya,Ying tak menyangka bahwa Fang terlihat sangat penasaran dengan manga yang sedang dibuatnya itu.

"Ya,kebetulan aku sekolah di Hikari Manga School. Kenapa? Kau penggemar komik juga?" Ying balik bertanya.

"Aku suka meluangkan waktu untuk membaca komik. Aku jadi penasaran ingin melihat komik karyamu,jika sudah selesai izinkan aku membacanya ya,Ying?" kata Fang.

Ying terdiam sejenak,ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan..membiarkan Fang melihat isi komiknya sama saja dengan mengutarakan isi hatinya. Ia belum siap untuk semua itu. Sebuah ide akhirnya muncul dipikiran Ying,ia tahu bahwa Fang jago bermain basket. Ia ingin memberikan sebuah tantangan pada si surai ungu tersebut.

"Tak semudah itu. Ada syarat tertentu." kata Ying,menyeringai lebar kepada Fang.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Fang.

"Kau harus memenangkan tantangan dariku terlebih dahulu,Fang. Aku tak yakin kau akan bersungguh-sungguh menerima tantangan ini demi melihat komikku." ujar Ying,dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan meremehkanku,Ying!" kata Fang,sebuah perempatan siku-siku muncul dikepalanya.

"Kau harus mengalahkanku dalam pertandingan basket. Jika kau menang,maka akan ku perlihatkan komikku ini kepadamu. Jika kau kalah,kau harus menemaniku berkeliling Malaysia selama seharian. Setuju?" jelas Ying.

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya,lalu ia berpikir akan sangat mudah mengalahkan Ying dalam sebuah pertandingan basket,apalagi Fang adalah kapten basket disekolahnya. Tantangan itu sepertinya tak begitu sulit. Ia mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju dengan tantanganmu itu." kata Fang,dengan nada penuh keyakinan seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ying sebagai tanda persetujuan mereka.

"Pertandingannya akan dimulai seminggu dari sekarang,ku beri kau waktu seminggu untuk berlatih." kata Ying.

"Sebenarnya aku tak perlu berlatih untuk melawanmu nanti,kau tahu kan aku sangat handal dibidang basket." kata Fang,dengan nada penuh kesombongan.

Ying menyipitkan matanya kepada Fang,lalu melipat kedua tangannya didada, "Ish. Sombong sekali kau ini! Awas saja,Fang! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

Hari berlalu semakin cepat. Ying memanfaatkan waktu luang yang tersisa untuk berlatih basket dan melanjutkan sebagian halaman komiknya. Sementara Fang hanya bersantai menunggu hari pertandingan itu dimulai,tak hanya itu,ternyata diam-diam Fang melihat Ying latihan basket setiap harinya.

Ying menghabiskan waktu berlatih dan menulis komiknya ditaman yang biasa ia kunjungi setiap harinya. Fang mengumpat dibalik semak belukar,ia mengunci pergerakannya agar tak ketahuan oleh gadis itu.

"Aku harus berlatih lebih giat lagi!" seru Ying,dengan semangatnya.

Ying men-dribble bola basket dengan lincahnya. Ia bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti pergerakan bola. Beberapa kali ia berhasil membuat Fang berdecak kagum karena gerakan Ying dalam memasukan bola ke ring sangatlah indah. Saking seriusnya memerhatikan Ying,Fang lupa akan dirinya yang sama sekali belum berlatih untuk pertandingannya. Ia terlalu meremehkan Ying.

Fang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Ying yang baru saja selesai berlatih,ia mendaratkan tangannya disurai hitam Ying dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, "Aku senang kau berlatih dengan giat,Ying. Tetapi ingat,kau adalah rivalku dipertandingan nanti."

Ying menundukkan wajahnya yang merona hebat,ia tak menyangka Fang akan menyentuh mahkotanya dengan selembut itu.

"Aku tahu,Fang." kata Ying,masih dengan wajah yang tersipu malu.

Fang tersenyum melihat Ying yang lagi-lagi bersikap aneh dihadapannya,muncul ide jahil dipikirannya, "Sepertinya wajahmu mulai merona,Ying.."

Ying kesal sekali mendengar Fang berkata seperti itu padanya,memang benar wajahnya mulai merona..tetapi,tak seharusnya Fang berkata seperti itu. Itu sangat memalukan.

Ying menginjak kaki Fang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aduh,sakit..Ying.." Fang mengerang kesakitan,seraya mengangkat sebelah kakinya.

"Makanya,jangan mempermalukanku!" bentak Ying.

"Aku tak mempermalukanmu,aku hanya memberitahumu saja kalau wajahmu itu sudah merona,Ying." balas Fang.

"Terserah kau saja!" kata Ying,segera meninggalkan Fang yang masih berdiri ditaman.

Fang beranjak dari taman dan berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Para penggemar Fang berteriak kesenangan melihat sang idola berjalan menyusuri koridor sendirian,mereka menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin dengan memotret Fang yang sedang berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Fang sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah para penggemarnya.

Disudut lain dekat koridor,ada dua orang siswi yang sedang asyik berbincang. Fang melirik ke arah dua siswi tersebut,ternyata Suzy sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang diketahui bernama Hanna. Tangan kanan Suzy memegang beberapa kartu undangan berwarna merah muda,Fang diam-diam langsung merampas selembar kartu undangan tersebut tanpa Suzy sadari. Fang tersenyum jahil,ternyata isinya adalah undangan ulang tahun Suzy yang ke-17.

"Ah! Aku benci dengan dia!" kata Suzy,dengan nada menggerutu.

Hanna,si gadis bersurai merah muda yang berdiri disampingnya menatap Suzy yang terlihat sedang kesal, "Kau benci dengan siapa? Aku?" tanyanya.

Suzy menyikut lengan Hanna,ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Mana mungkin aku bisa benci denganmu,Hanna? Aku benci dengan si anak baru itu!"

"Maksudmu Ying?" Hanna menepuk bahu Suzy pelan, "Aku tak percaya kau benci dengan gadis sebaik dia."

Suzy mendongak menatap Hanna, "Apa katamu? Dia itu gadis yang baik? Astaga! Apa aku tak salah mendengar? Jelas sekali dia sudah merusak hubunganku dengan Fang. Kau tahu itu kan,Hanna."

"Oh,jadi kau cemburu dengannya?" Hanna menggoda Suzy,Suzy kesal sekali.

Fang yang mendengar sedikit percakapan mereka hanya tertawa geli. Ia berpikir mungkin kehadiran Ying dapat mengusir Suzy yang selama ini selalu mengejarnya.

"Sebelum ia pindah ke sekolah ini,Fang selalu pulang bersamaku..tapi,ketika gadis menyebalkan itu datang,semuanya berubah. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat Fang menolongnya saat ia terjatuh. Hatiku sakit sekali.." kata Suzy,dengan wajah yang murung.

"Kau ini,kekanakan sekali sifatmu itu,Suzy. Hal seperti itu kan memang sudah sering terjadi,aku bahkan pernah mengalaminya. Aku tahu,Fang adalah cinta pertamamu..tetapi takdir tak bisa dipaksakan. Cinta pertama tak selamanya akan menjadi cinta terakhir." ucap Hanna.

"Oh ya,aku dengar katanya Fang dan Ying akan mengadakan pertandingan satu lawan satu." lanjutnya.

Suzy dengan cepat menanggapi perkataan temannya itu, "Benarkah? Kapan?"

"Dua hari dari sekarang. Aku sarankan,kau jangan menonton pertandingannya. Aku khawatir kehadiran mu hanya akan mengacaukan pertandingannya,Suzy." Hanna mengejek Suzy lagi.

"Kau selalu berpikir begitu." Suzy mendengus kesal.

"Kenyataannya kau memang selalu berbuat seperti itu." Hanna terkekeh pelan,lalu melangkah menjauhi Suzy, "Sudah dulu,ya. Aku ingin ke perpustakaan."

Suzy menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Ia menggerutu sendiri. "Dasar menyebalkan!"

Fang tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Hanna yang seolah membela Ying dihadapan Suzy. Ia berniat akan membalas jasa Hanna disuatu hari nanti. Memberinya sebuah hadiah atas ucapan terima kasihnya karena sudah membela Ying dihadapan Suzy. Fang menuju ke kelasnya. Fang melihat Ying yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan Boboiboy. Entah mengapa Fang merasa dadanya sesak. Fang langsung menuju kursinya dan mengusir Boboiboy yang dari tadi duduk dikursi milik Fang.

"Minggir kau,bocah pengusik!" sindir Fang dengan ketus,kakinya menendang kursi dengan kencang.

"Fang,kenapa kau jadi marah seperti ini?" tanya Ying,yang masih keheranan dengan sikap Fang yang mendadak emosinal dihadapannya dan Boboiboy.

"Fang tidak marah Ying,ia hanya cemburu melihat kita." Boboiboy balas menyindir Fang,lalu menarik tangan Ying dan mengajaknya keluar kelas. "Ayo,kita keluar saja. Biarkan dia disini."

Fang mendecih kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menghantam si topi oranye tersebut. Boboiboy sepertinya mulai menarik perhatian pada Ying. Fang takkan membiarkan itu terjadi. Ia menopang dagunya dengan lengannya ke arah samping. Membosankan sekali,suasana dikelas ini jelas jauh berbeda dengan kelasnya saat berada di Sekolah Dasar dulu. Jika mengingat masa itu,Fang jadi teringat akan seorang gadis yang mengubah hidupnya. Sebenarnya gadis itu adalah salah satu alasan terkuat mengapa sampai sekarang ia belum tertarik untuk memiliki seorang kekasih. Gadis itu hidup didalam memorinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu...meskipun isinya didominasi oleh rasa sakit dan penyesalan. Andai waktu dapat diputar kembali,Fang berjanji akan menahan gadis itu untuk hidup bersamanya.

Tanpa Fang sadari,ia telah tenggelam dalam memorinya. Fang tak mengerti,mengapa setiap kali ia memandang Ying dan berbicara dengannya malah mengingatkan Fang pada gadis pujaan hatinya sepuluh tahun silam..gaya bicaranya,senyuman manisnya,dan sikap garangnya itu spesifik sekali. Sebelum pindah ke Malaysia,Fang menetap di negeri China selama tujuh tahun. Ia bersekolah disalah satu sekolah dasar paling elit di Beijing,beberapa bulan kemudian gadis itu pindah ke sekolahnya dan menjadi sahabat kecil Fang. Keluarganya dan keluarga Fang memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik,dalam bidang bisnis. Fang kemudian mulai menyimpan perasaannya kepada gadis itu,dan si gadis menyadarinya. Hingga akhirnya kejadian yang berujung penyesalan terjadi,si gadis sangat membenci Fang serta mulai menjauhinya. Fang menjadi sangat sedih akan hal itu. Setahun kemudian orangtua Fang pindah ke Malaysia,dan Fang masih menetap di China dengan tantenya. Orang tuanya terus membujuk agar ia segera pindah ke Malaysia dan melupakan gadis pujannya tersebut,namun Fang menolak selama beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ia ikut dengan orang tuanya ke Malaysia. Ia berharap dengan kepindahannya tersebut dapat menghapus rasa benci si gadis kepadanya. Ia berharap dapat bertemu dengan si gadis dan mengungkapkan permintaan maaf kepadanya suatu hari nanti.

Ying kembali ke kelas dan menghampiri Fang yang sedang melamun. Fang sama sekali tak menghiraukan keberadaan Ying. Pikirannya saat ini sedang kacau,berbagai jenis perasaan berkumpul dalam dirinya menjadi satu. Ying menepuk bahu Fang dengan perlahan.

"Fang."

Tak ada jawaban. Fang masih belum pergi dari lamunannya tersebut. Ying kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah lelaki bersurai ungu tersebut seraya menatap matanya dan mengibaskan tangan, "Fang,bisa dengar aku tidak?"

Fang tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia terkejut melihat wajah Ying yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Fang menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejenak menoleh ke belakang untuk menyembunyikan rona merah tipis dipipinya. Ying menyipitkan matanya,dan duduk dikursinya. Gadis chinese tersebut sama sekali tak merasakan apapun ketika wajahnya berdekatan dengan wajah Fang walaupun ia menyukai lelaki itu. Ying berkepribadian sangat cuek,jadi terkadang ia tak menyadari disaat hal-hal yang seperti itu terjadi.

"Ehmm..Ying."

"Apa?"

"Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud marah kepadamu tadi. Aku hanya benci dengan Boboiboy yang menduduki kursiku tadi." kata Fang,dengan nada yang gugup.

"Itu bukan masalah bagiku." balas Ying,tersenyum kecil terhadap Fang.

"Kapan kau latihan lagi,Ying?" tanya Fang.

"Latihan? Aku rasa latihanku cukup sampai kemarin saja. Lagipula,tinggal dua hari lagi kan menjelang pertandingan? Bagaimana denganmu,Fang? Sudah berapa kali kau berlatih?" Ying malah balik bertanya kepada Fang.

Deg. Fang tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Ying tadi. Ia terlalu menganggap remeh Ying sampai ia merasa tak perlu berlatih untuk pertandingannya nanti. Akhir-akhir ini Fang juga secara diam-diam sering memperhatikan Ying yang sedang berlatih,membuatnya lupa akan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah..a-aku..sepertinya sudah."

"Jawabanmu sangat meragukanku,Fang."

"Ya,sepertinya begitu."

"Apakah kau kehabisan diksi? Kau sering sekali menggunakan 'sepertinya'. Bisa dinilai kau ini adalah seseorang yang hidupnya penuh keraguan."

"Huh,kau ini cerewet sekali,Ying!" Fang menggerutu.

Dua hari kemudian. Seberkas cahaya memasuki lubang kecil lapangan basket indoor di Malaysia International High School. Ying melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanding,lain halnya dengan Fang yang sedang meneguk minuman ion. Fang memakai jersey berwarna ungu dengan garis merah sedangkan Ying memakai jersey berwarna kuning dengan garis biru.

Pertandingan satu lawan satu ini dimulai setelah kegiatan sekolah berakhir,meskipun begitu tak sedikit siswa dan siswi yang memenuhi lapangan indoor tersebut. Suzy,Hanna,dan Boboiboy turut hadir dideretan penonton. Suzy datang untuk memberikan semangat kepada Fang,sedangkan Boboiboy datang untuk memberikan semangat kepada Ying. Sementara Hanna,memihak keduanya.

Pertandingan sedang berlangsung. Fang bersiap memantulkan bola berwarna oranye yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Ying berusaha mengunci pergerakan Fang. Si surai ungu mulai melangkah seraya memantulkan bolanya,Ying menghadangnya namun Fang berhasil lolos. Fang semakin mendekati ring dan bolanya masuk dengan sempurna. Fang menyeringai,setelah mengetahui dirinya mendapatkan skor terlebih dahulu daripada Ying.

Ying tak mau kalah dari Fang,ia berlari dengan gesit untuk merebut bola yang masih berada dalam jangkauan Fang. Ying menghadang Fang dan merebut bola tersebut. Ying sudah semakin dekat dengan ring. Saat Ying sedang menembak bola ke arah ring,Fang menangkapnya. Bola itu berada dalam jangkauan Fang lagi. Ying berusaha mengunci pergerakan Fang,gerakan Ying yang sangat gesit ternyata dapat membuyarkan konsentrasi Fang. Ying segera merebut bola saat Fang lengah,dan dengan cepat ia memasukkannya ke dalam ring. Skor mereka imbang.

Fang mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tak menyangka kemampuan Ying ternyata setara dengan dirinya yang menjabat sebagai kapten basket di sekolah elit se-Malaysia itu. Fang menatap tajam ke arah datangnya bola sementara Ying dengan santai memantulkan bolanya menuju ring.

"Ying! Ayo semangat! Kau pasti bisa!" teriak Boboiboy.

Suzy hanya menatap sebal ke arah Ying,sesekali matanya melirik Boboiboy yang dengan semangat memberi dukungan pada Ying.

Waktu terus berjalan. Pertandingan ini berlangsung sengit. Terkadang Ying yang mengungguli skor,namun terkadang Fang juga seperti itu. Keduanya memang hebat. Seluruh siswa dan siswi berdecak kagum melihat kemampuan mereka. Hingga akhirnya pertandingan menghasilkan skor yang imbang antara Fang dan Ying atau biasa disebut dengan seri.

Fang seakan masih tak percaya dengan hasil pertandingannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat skor yang sama dengan Ying?

Ying menghampiri Fang yang sedang duduk di tepi lapangan. Ying menyodorkan Fang sebuah handuk kecil. Fang tersenyum lemas seraya tangannya menerima handuk tersebut.

"Hasil pertandingannya ternyata seri. Tetapi,tetap saja kau lebih hebat dariku. Hmm..bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita?" tanya Ying.

"Kita berdua adalah pemenang Ying. Jadi keduanya harus tetap dilaksanakan secara bersamaan." kata Fang.

"Maksud kau,aku memperlihatkan hasil komikku kepadamu dan kau juga mengajakku berkeliling Malaysia?"

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika harus melakukan itu. Bagaimana denganmu Ying?"

"Baiklah,aku setuju. Bagaimana pun juga kita harus melaksanakan perjanjian itu sampai akhir." gumam Ying,kepalanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kapan kita akan melaksanakan keduanya?" tanya Fang.

"Beri aku waktu tiga bulan untuk itu. Komikku belum selesai." ujar Ying.

"Iya,aku mengerti." balas Fang,beranjak pergi meninggalkan lapangan dengan tangan kiri mengangkat tas berwarna biru miliknya sedangkan tangan kanannya menarik tangan Ying, "Ayo kita pulang."

 **Wednesday,27 May 2015**

 _Dear Diary..._

 _Dihari aku mendapati kesendirian dan aku merindukanmu.._

 _Jika aku dimasukkan ke dalam satu tetes cintamu,kebahagiaan akan menyebar_

 _Pada hari berawan,aku menyebut namamu bahkan aku tak perlu sinar mentari_

 _Berapa banyak kau akan ingat aku?_

 _Berapa lama lagi kau akan kembali padaku?_

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu.._

 _Aku ingin kau dan aku dapat tertawa bersama seperti dahulu.._

 _Sepuluh tahun yang lalu._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : My Perfect Assistant**

Ying sibuk membersihkan kamarnya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Sobekan kertas yang berhamburan tak karuan,komik-komik yang tak tersusun rapi,sprei kusut,dan berbagai hal lain yang membuat Ying harus kelelahan setengah mati demi membersihkan kamarnya yang lebih pantas disebut kapal pecah. Ying mendengus pelan,kemudian ia mengambil penyedot debu dari gudang dan mulai membersihkan sudut-sudut kamarnya. Ia berpikir bahwa tinggal sendirian ternyata tidak enak,padahal ia baru ditinggal dua minggu lebih oleh orang tuanya. Ia harus memiliki seorang asisten,untuk membantunya membersihkan rumah dan membantunya membuat komik.

"Huh,kalau berbicara saja sih mudah! Tapi,memangnya ada asisten yang bisa disuruh membersihkan rumah sekaligus membantu membuat komik? Mustahil." Gumamnya,akhir-akhir ini Ying memiliki kebiasaan aneh,yaitu berbicara sendiri. Untung saja tak ada yang menyadarinya,sehingga ia tak dianggap gila oleh orang lain.

Saat Ying sedang asyik berbicara pada dirinya sendiri,tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar tanda ada sebuah pesan singkat yang diterima. Ia semakin kesal karena itu,ia pun mengambil handphonenya dengan kasar.

"Fang?"

 _1 Pesan Baru Diterima_

 _Dari Fang : "Hai,Ying. Sedang apa kau hari ini?"_

Ying terdiam sejenak lalu mengetik sebuah balasan untuk pesan singkat dari Fang, _"Aku sedang membereskan kamarku sekaligus ingin menyelesaikan komikku."_

Gadis bersurai hitam itu pun segera meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja dan bekerja lagi. Ia menyusun komik-komik dengan rapi ke dalam rak bukunya. Tak lupa,ia juga mengganti sprei yang sudah kusut dengan sprei yang baru. Setelah itu ia menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan ke sekeliling kamarnya. Satu jam setengah telah berlalu,sekarang kamar Ying sudah benar-benar rapi dan bersih.

Karena kelelahan,Ying menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak,lalu beranjak ke meja belajarnya. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada buku diary kesayangannya. Buku yang sudah menjadi sahabat bagi dirinya. Buku yang didalamnya terdapat segala macam curahan hati Ying dari kecil hingga sekarang. Ia membuka lembaran-lembaran di dalam buku diary tersebut,dan kemudian termenung sejenak.

"Kisah hidupku memang menyedihkan.." gumam Ying,berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku kehilangan dirinya selama bertahun-tahun.."

"Aku memang bodoh,tak seharusnya aku menjauhinya.."

"Aku mencintainya.."

"Aku bodoh! Mengapa aku tak mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya?"

"Aku tak ingin membohongi perasaanku lagi,Tuhan..semua ini sudah cukup,pisah darinya selama bertahun-tahun malah membuat hatiku semakin sakit.."

"Aku tak bisa berpura-pura bahagia lagi,sudah cukup. Aku takut menjadi gila."

"Aku merindukannya."

"Aku merindukannya."

"Aku merindukannya."

"Aku ingin dia kembali.."

Ying menutupi wajah orientalnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya,ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Buku diarynya perlahan basah oleh air matanya. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya sekarang,ia mulai teringat akan seseorang yang seharusnya sudah ia lupakan. Rasa rindu itu merasuki jiwanya kembali. Ia menyesal. Tetapi ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya sekarang sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yaitu Fang,namun memori masa lalunya itu terasa seperti penghalang bagi Ying. Ia tersiksa oleh pikirannya sendiri.

"Xiao..hiks..hiks.." lirih Ying,disertai iskan-isakan kecil.

'drtt zrtt drtt' ponsel Ying berdering lagi.

Ying segera menghapus air matanya dengan tissue,ia meraih ponselnya yang berada tepat disampingnya.

 _1 Pesan Baru Diterima_

 _Dari Fang : "Kau sedang membuat komik lagi ya? Boleh aku bantu? Kalau boleh aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang."_

Ying langsung membalas, _"Jangan sekarang."_

 _1 Pesan Baru Diterima_

 _Dari Fang : "Mengapa? Padahal aku ingin sekali membantumu. Kau tahu,aku juga penggemar berat komik. Aku mohon,izinkan aku sekali saja,Ying."_

Ying langsung membalas, _"Tidak boleh."_

 _1 Pesan Baru Diterima_

 _Dari Fang : "Aku mohon,Ying."_

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Ying membalas, " _Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Aku kan sudah bilang TIDAK BOLEH!"_

 _1 Pesan Baru Diterima_

 _Dari Fang : "Ying,kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah? Tak biasanya kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku. Maaf,jika aku mengganggumu."_

Ying tertegun dengan isi pesan dari Fang. Ia tak sadar jika ia sudah menyakiti Fang. Ia menyesal. Tak seharusnya ia melampiaskan keluh kesalnya kepada Fang. Ia pun segera membalas pesan dari Fang, _"Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya kesal pada diriku sendiri. Sekali lagi,maafkan aku."_

 _1 Pesan Baru Diterima_

 _Dari Fang : "Aku khawatir padamu,Ying."_

Jantung Ying berdegup kencang. Ia seolah tak percaya dengan isi pesan dari Fang,dalam hatinya ia berkata, "Fang mengkhawatirkanku? Ya tuhan,apakah aku sedang bermimpi?"

 _"_ _Kau boleh ke rumahku sekarang. Aku tak bisa berbohong lagi,aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang."_

 _1 Pesan Baru Diterima_

 _Dari Fang : "Baiklah. Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang."_

Ying tersenyum kecil. Ia meletakkan ponselnya ke tempat semula,lalu mengambil peralatan-peralatan yang biasa ia pakai untuk membuat komik. Ia juga menyusun meja kecil untuk dirinya dan Fang. Biskuit dan teh juga telah disiapkan.

Bel rumah telah berbunyi. Ying segera turun ke bawah dan membukakan pintu. Seorang pemuda bersurai ungu sedang berdiri dihadapannya,Ying tersenyum manis dan segera mempersilahkan Fang untuk masuk.

"Silahkan masuk,Fang.." ucap Ying.

"Terima kasih,Ying." balas Fang.

"Oh ya,kamarku ada dilantai atas,aku harap kau tidak keberatan jika kita membuat komiknya di kamarku."

"Dikamarmu?" tanya Fang,dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Iya,kenapa?"

Fang merasakan pipinya mulai menghangat. Semburat merah tipis dipipinya telah muncul, "Ehmm..tak apa-apa,kok."

"Ya sudah,ayo cepat kesini." kata Ying,yang sudah menaiki tangga.

Fang segera mengikuti Ying dari belakang. Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar Ying,si gadis china tersebut langsung membukakan pintunya. Fang pun masuk ke dalamnya dan duduk dihadapan dua meja kecil yang tersusun rapi.

"Kamarmu rapi sekali,kau membersihkan kamarmu sendirian?" tanya Fang.

"Iya,jujur saja aku lelah sekali. Orang tuaku harus pergi ke luar negeri karena ada urusan pekerjaan,sedangkan pembantuku sedang pulang ke kampung halamannya."

"Kau hebat Ying,aku kira kau ini gadis yang manja.." kata Fang,dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Kau ini,selalu saja menganggap remeh aku."

"Aku hanya bercanda saja.."

"Okay,Fang. Sekarang kita mulai membuat rancangan komiknya. Siapkan ujung pena,kertas,dan penggarismu." kata Ying.

"Sudah."

"Pertama,kita buat garis paralel terlebih dahulu. Jangan terlalu tebal,tapi jangan terlalu tipis juga. Membuat garisnya harus disesuaikan dengan teks dan gambarnya. Contohnya seperti ini,mengerti kan?" Ying mulai menjelaskan langkah awal kepada Fang,seraya menunjukkan rancangan komik miliknya.

Fang mulai menarik garis secara perlahan. Ia berusaha sedemikian rupa agar tak mengecewakan Ying. Sementara itu,Ying sibuk mengamati Fang. Fang yang merasa dirinya sedang diperhatikan itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menatap mata Ying dengan tatapan bingung. Ketika mata mereka saling menatap,Fang melihat ada yang aneh dengan mata Ying. Mata terlihat sembab,seperti sehabis menangis.

"Ying..mengapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?" tanya Fang.

Ying merasa malu karena dirinya sudah tertangkap basah oleh Fang. Fang mengira bahwa Ying memperhatikannya,padahal bukan begitu kenyataannya. Ying sedang memperhatikan pekerjaan Fang yang sepertinya sangat berantakan. Tamatlah riwayatku,batin Ying.

"Aku tidak memperhatikanmu,Fang..aku sedang melihat pekerjaanmu itu,ternyata bagus juga ya.." kata Ying,seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu,silahkan lihat. Aku sudah selesai." kata Fang,seraya menyodorkan hasil kerjanya.

"Eh? Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali.." kata Ying.

Ying melihat hasil kerja Fang. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi,hasil kerja Fang benar-benar...berantakan!

"Astaga,bagaimana ini...garisnya berantakan,ada yang terlalu tebal dan ada yang terlalu tipis..garis paralelnya juga ada yang terlalu besar dan ada yang terlalu kecil. Bagaimana ya? Kalau aku bilang hasil kerjanya jelek nanti dia tersinggung lagi.." batin Ying.

"Bagaimana,Ying? Hasil kerjaku jelek ya?" tanya Fang.

"Um..Fang,tidak kok..menurutku ini sudah bagus,walau masih ada yang harus diperbaiki lagi. Misalnya seperti ini,aku akan menipiskan arsiran ini perlahan dengan penghapus dan yang ini juga,yang terlalu tipis aku pertebal sedikit lagi." jelas Ying secara perlahan.

"Oh,begitu ya.." kata Fang,memperhatikan penjelasan Ying secara seksama.

"Ying.." lanjutnya.

"Apa?"

"Matamu terlihat sembab,apakah kau kurang tidur semalam? Atau kau habis menangis?" tanya Fang,mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"A..aku..aku kurang tidur semalam." jawab Ying,terpaksa berbohong.

"Benarkah? Matamu terlihat basah seperti menangis,Ying.."

Ying tidak menjawab perkataan Fang,ia malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Kita ke tahap selanjutnya,menggambar sketsa tokoh. Kali ini aku mengambil tema percintaan,aku akan menggambar tokoh wanita sedangkan kau tokoh lelakinya. Aku ingin kau menggambar adegan seorang lelaki yang sedang menyatakan cinta kepada seorang wanita." kata Ying.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku,Ying." ucap Fang.

Ying menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Raut wajahnya yang semula ceria berubah menjadi sedih lagi. Ia melipatkan kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menutup wajahnya. Ia menangis lagi.

Fang yang duduk dihadapannya hanya terdiam menatap gadis bersurai hitam itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Fang mendekati Ying,perlahan jemarinya mengusap lembut surai hitam Ying.

"Aku tahu keadaanmu sedang buruk hari ini. Ceritakanlah padaku apa masalahmu yang sebenarnya. Aku khawatir denganmu." ucap Fang.

"Kau tahu,setiap melihat wajahmu..aku selalu merasa seperti..aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya. Awalnya aku sempat berpikir bahwa kita pernah bertemu disuatu tempat,jauh sebelum kita berteman. Tapi aku pikir dugaanku itu salah,mungkin saja aku pernah melihat gadis yang wajahnya mirip denganmu. Entahlah,aku juga tidak tahu." lanjutnya.

Ying mengusap wajahnya dengan jemarinya. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas,lalu terdiam dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Fang. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan perkataan Fang.

"Mungkin saja itu suatu _deja vu_ atau apalah itu. Atau jangan-jangan aku ini gadis impianmu?" kata Ying,seraya berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Fang terkekeh pelan, "Ya,mungkin saja."

"Maafkan atas sikapku yang aneh ini ya,Fang. Aku tiba-tiba saja menangis seperti ini..bodoh sekali aku,menangis disaat yang tidak tepat."

"Itu bukan masalah bagiku. Jika kau ada masalah ceritalah kepadaku,aku akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih,Fang. Kau baik sekali."

"Ayo kita lanjut lagi membuat komiknya,Ying!" seru Fang,dengan semangatnya.

Ying akhirnya mulai melanjutkan sisa pekerjaannya. Ia menggambar wajah tokoh didalam garis paralel. Menggoreskan ujung pena diatas lembaran kertas putih pucat. Rasa sedih dipikirannya perlahan menghilang. Ia merasa bahagia hari ini. Fang berada disampingnya sekarang,membantu dan menyemangatinya. Sekarang ia sudah tak merasa sendirian lagi. Ia harus ingat bahwa Fang akan terus bersamanya walaupun lelaki itu belum menjadi miliknya. Ying mulai berpikir bahwa, **Fang Is My Perfect Assistant!**

 **Sunday,28 June 2015**

 _Dear Diary.._

 _Aku merasa sangat bahagia hari ini.._

 _Ia membebaskanku dari rasa sepi.._

 _Aku pikir aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya.._

 _Apakah dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti ku?_

 _Thanks..My Perfect Assistant.._

To Be Continued..

Last Words,Mind To Review? -kazueinoue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Suzy's Promnight**

Kristal-kristal bening menetes dari langit. Sekarang mungkin sudah menjadi awal datangnya musim hujan. Entahlah,belakangan ini cuaca memang sulit diprediksi. Ying mengeratkan jaketnya,buku-buku jarinya mulai memutih tanda bahwa ia sudah mulai kedinginan. Jalanan disekitar halaman sekolah sedang sepi. Namun anehnya Ying tetap saja memaksakan duduk dibangku taman seraya membaca novel kegemarannya. Fang tak terlihat batang hidungnya hari ini,karena itulah Ying merasa kesepian.

Jam istirahat akan berakhir 5 menit lagi. Ying masih bertahan pada posisinya. Ia sama sekali tak pergi ke kantin,walau ia tahu dirinya sangat kelaparan karena belum sarapan dari pagi. Ying melihat ke sekelilingnya,suasana masih sepi juga. Mungkin murid-murid disini tak suka berkeliaran ketika hujan,pikir Ying.

"Aneh. Sekarang aku tinggal di Malaysia,namun cuacanya tak jauh beda dengan di China. Dingin..huh,untung saja disini tak ada salju." gerutunya.

Sementara itu,didalam kelas seluruh murid sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu. Suzy adalah biang penyebabnya,ia yang menyebar luaskan kabar tentang pestanya yang akan diadakan malam nanti.

"Jangan lupa untuk datang ke pestaku ya,sebenarnya ini pesta ulang tahunku..tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya promnight,kalian tahu? Aku akan mengadakan pesta dansa yang mewah nanti malam!" kata Suzy dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Apakah semua murid disekolah ini diundang?" tanya salah seorang siswi yang diketahui bernama Amy.

"Tentu saja. Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak akan aku undang.." jawab Suzy,memasang _evil smile-_ nya.

"Siapa?"

"Ying."

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Seluruh murid mulai berpandangan satu sama lain dan seakan bertanya-tanya,Mengapa Ying tidak diundang ke pestanya Suzy? Bukankah ia teman sekelas Suzy?

Mendengar perkataan Suzy,tiba-tiba saja Hanna berjalan menghampiri Suzy, "Kenapa kau tak mengundang Ying?"

Suzy terkekeh pelan. Ia menjawab pertanyaan Hanna dengan santainya, "Karena aku tak ingin ia merusak momen romantisku dengan Fang."

"Momen romantismu dengan Fang? Apa maksudmu? Ini kan sebuah pesta bukan kencan!" bentak Hanna,murid yang lainnya hanya terkejut melihat Hanna yang tiba-tiba saja marah dihadapan Suzy.

"Lihat? Fang sudah ku cantumkan namanya sebagai tamu teristimewa nanti. Aku akan berdansa dengannya,semua tamu pasti akan mengira bahwa aku sedang berkencan dengannya.." ujar Suzy,seraya memperlihatkan buku catatan daftar tamu khususnya.

"Kau gila,Suzy.." ucap Hanna,sedangkan Suzy tak ingin mengambil pusing perkataan Hanna. Gadis beriris dark violet itu pun langsung berjalan menjauhi Hanna.

Ying memasuki kelas,diiringi dengan suara bel yang berbunyi nyaring. Semua murid dikelas memperhatikannya,Ying merasa tak nyaman dengan itu. Ia pun segera duduk dikursinya.

"Eh,murid baru itu tak diundang ke pesta kan?" terdengar bisikan-bisikan kecil yang sedikit membuat Ying terganggu. Ia tahu mereka pasti sedang membicarakan dirinya,namun Ying tak tahu hal apa yang sedang dibicarakan mereka mengenai dirinya. Ia pun mengacuhkan obrolan mereka.

memasuki kelas. Semua murid terdiam,suasana menjadi hening seketika. Ying menengok kursi yang ada disampingnya. Kosong. Fang masih belum masuk juga,padahal ini sudah memasuki jam pelajaran terakhir. Berarti hari ini Fang memang tidak masuk sekolah,pikir Ying.

"Selamat siang,murid-murid kebenaran!" seru ,dengan gaya khasnya yang penuh semangat.

"Selamat siang, ! Kebenaran!" seru para murid.

"Baiklah murid-murid,buka buku kalian halaman 175,kerjakan dari bagian A sampai C. Setelah bel,kumpulkan diatas meja!" perintah .

Terdengar suara gerutuan kecil dari para murid,mereka sepertinya tak begitu menyukai dengan tugas yang diberikan . Berbeda dengan Ying,gadis itu sangat menikmati tugas yang diberikan oleh ,walaupun semua soalnya sulit dan bisa dibilang sangat banyak yaitu 40 soal isian. Ying memang gadis yang rajin dan pandai,itulah pujian yang selalu diucapkan Fang ketika pemuda itu melihat teman sebangkunya sedang belajar.

Dua jam berlalu. Para murid berhamburan keluar kelas dengan wajah yang terlihat lesu,bagaimana tidak? Otak mereka dikuras habis karena mengerjakan soal-soal sulit dari . Setelah semua murid sudah keluar dari kelas,Ying baru berjalan keluar kelas. Wajahnya juga agak terlihat pucat dan kurang bersemangat,bukan karena tugas dari ,melainkan karena ia terus memikirkan Fang dari tadi. Ia khawatir padanya.

"Bagaimana jika Fang tak masuk sekolah karena sakit? Apakah ia jatuh sakit karena kemarin ia membantuku membuat komik sampai malam? Ah,aku sangat khawatir padanya.." batin Ying yang sedang menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Ah,tidak mungkin! Fang kan kuat,mana mungkin dia bisa sakit hanya karena membantuku? Lagipula,dia sendiri kan yang memaksa ingin membantuku..jadi itu bukan salahku juga."

Karena khawatir akan keadaan Fang,Ying pun meraih ponsel dari saku jaketnya dan menghubungi Fang. Setelah beberapa detik Ying menunggu,ia mendengar suara seorang pemuda yang menerima panggilannya.

"Halo,Fang?" tanya Ying.

"Ying? Ada apa?" Fang balik bertanya.

"Kau..baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ying lagi,kali ini nada suaranya terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang cemas.

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Fang.

"Syukurlah. Aku kira kau sakit. Kenapa hari ini kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Oh itu,aku ada jadwal latihan basket diluar sekolah. Hanya hari ini saja kok,kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Aku..aku..aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu kok!" Ying mengelak lagi,padahal dalam hatinya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Fang.

"Hmm,baiklah jika kau tak ingin mengaku,haha."

"Fang,sudah dulu ya. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang."

"Eh,tunggu dulu,Ying."

"Apa?"

"Nanti malam kau hadir kan dipestanya Suzy?"

"Pesta?" tanya Ying,sepertinya ia mulai kebingungan.

"Iya,memangnya kau tidak diundang oleh Suzy?" tanya Fang.

"Uhmm,aku tidak tahu,mungkin saja Suzy lupa.."

"Oh,baiklah. Aku ingin membeli kado untuk Suzy dulu,pokoknya nanti malam kau jangan sampai tidak datang ya. Aku akan menunggumu,Ying." ucap Fang.

"I-iya.."

Ying segera menutup panggilannya,ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia masih bingung dengan pesta yang dibicarakan Fang. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sesuatu..

 _"_ _Eh,murid baru itu tak diundang ke pesta kan?"_ kalimat itu masih teringat jelas di ingatan Ying. Semua itu ada kaitannya dengan pesta yang dibicarakan Fang.

Sementara itu,Fang yang baru saja pulang dari latihan basket sedang menuju ke sebuah toko boneka terkenal di Kuala Lumpur. Ia mengemudi mobil sedan hitamnya dengan hati-hati,alasannya adalah ia takut ditilang polisi karena mengemudi dibawah motor kesayangannya sedang diperbaiki,jadi terpaksa pemuda bersurai ungu itu harus mengendarai mobil hari ini.

Setelah tiba ditempat tujuan,Fang langsung memasuki lantai pertama dari toko boneka itu. Dilihatnya beraneka macam boneka,ada teddy bear,barbie,baby doll dan yang lainnya. Namun pandangannya menyorot pada sebuah boneka teddy bear berukuran sedang yang berwarna putih,kelihatannya teddy bear itu memang menarik. Ia mengambil boneka itu dan melihatnya dari jarak dekat. Ia pun tersenyum dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia memotret boneka teddy bear unik itu.

"Nona,tolong bungkus boneka ini ya,secantik mungkin." kata Fang,seraya menyerahkan boneka itu kepada seorang penjaga toko.

"Baik,tuan."

Fang membuka layar ponselnya. Ternyata sudah banyak sekali notification yang belum ia buka dari tadi pagi. Kemudian ia membuka akun Instagramnya dan mengirimi Suzy sebuah foto. Foto boneka teddy bear yang baru saja ia potret.

 _"_ _Suzy,menurutmu ini bagus tidak?"_ tanya Fang dalam _comment_ -nya.

 _"_ _Bagus. Aku suka,Fang. Terima kasih ya :*"_ balas Suzy dalam _comment_ -nya.

Fang tersenyum sendiri setelah membaca komentar dari Suzy. Ia sama sekali tak mengira kalau Suzy akan salah paham seperti ini. Ah,lucunya..

Si surai ungu masih mengelilingi toko boneka itu. Ia masih mencari satu boneka lagi. Sudah setengah jam ia berkeliling,namun ia belum menemukan boneka kedua yang sedang ia cari. Ya,sebenarnya Fang tak terlalu paham masalah boneka. Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa membedakan antara boneka yang bagus dan tidak.

"Ah,itu dia!" seru Fang saat netranya melihat sebuah boneka anjing berwarna ungu.

"Nona,tolong bungkus yang ini juga." kata Fang kepada seorang penjaga toko.

"Baik,tuan."

Setelah mendapatkan boneka yang dicarinya,Fang beranjak ke kasir dan membayar belanjannya tersebut. Ia menjinjing dua bungkusan sedang,yang satu berwarna ungu dan yang satu lagi berwarna kuning biru. Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pulang ke kediamannya.

Sesaat ia sampai di kediamannya,Fang tertidur dikamarnya sejenak. Hari ini ia sangat lelah,dari pagi sampai siang ia harus mengikuti latihan basket,dari siang sampai sore ia sibuk mencari kado untuk Suzy,dan malamnya ia harus pergi ke pestanya Suzy. Melelahkan sekali!

Jam telah menunjukkan tepat jam 7.30 malam,itu artinya pesta Suzy akan diadakan setengah jam lagi. Fang mengambil jas bernuansa magenta dari dalam lemari untuk melengkapi kemeja putih yang dipakainya. Parfum beraroma blackcurrant disemprotkan ke seluruh tubuhnya,aromanya khas sekali. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mengambil kunci mobil yang ia letakkan diatas meja,penampilannya benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pangeran!

"Ying datang tidak,ya?" pikir Fang sebelum ia mengendarai mobilnya.

Fang melajukan mobil dengan kencang. Malam hari seperti ini tidak mungkin ada polisi yang berkeliaran,pikir Fang. Suasana jalanan sepi sunyi.

Sementara itu,gadis chinese yang bernama Ying masih duduk santai dikamarnya. Ia masih memikirkan tentang pesta Suzy. Ia sama sekali tidak mendapat undangan,itu artinya Suzy tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya dipesta.

Saat Ying sedang sibuk memikirkan tentang pesta,tiba-tiba bel dirumahnya berbunyi. Ia segera turun ke lantai bawah dan membukakan pintu. Ternyata kedua orang tuanya sudah pulang ke Malaysia.

"Mama? Papa? Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Ying dengan ekspresi seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan.

Mama Ying hanya tersenyum kecil sambil merangkul putri tunggal mereka, "Iya,sayang. Mama dan Papa sudah pulang. Kami tidak tega meninggalkanmu terlalu lama,apalagi Bu Helena sedang pergi ke daerah asalnya..mama khawatir sekali.."

Ying balas merangkul mamanya,ia senang sekali orang tuanya sudah pulang, "Aku bisa jaga diri baik-baik ma,walaupun Bu Helena sedang pergi tapi aku masih bisa kok mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.."

"Syukurlah,ternyata kamu sudah berubah Ying..kamu bukan anak manja lagi,sekarang kamu sudah menjadi anak yang mandiri." kata Papa Ying seraya tersenyum ke arah putrinya.

"Kalian pasti belum makan,aku sudah memasak sapo tahu dan kari untuk makan malam." kata Ying,mengajak kedua orangtuanya ke ruang makan.

Kedua orangtua Ying sedang menikmati hidangan yang dibuat oleh anaknya. Mereka berdecak kagum,sebab masakan yang dibuat Ying benar-benar terasa lezat.

"Hebat kamu,Ying. Masakan kamu lezat sekali,seperti buatan nenek." puji Papa Ying.

"Terima kasih,Pa. Aku memang pernah belajar masak sama nenek,pas aku masih tinggal di China." kata Ying.

"Oh iya..Papa ingat,dulu pas umur kamu masih 6 tahun,kamu sering membantu nenek memasak kan?" tanya Papanya.

"Iya."

"Sahabat kecilmu dulu juga sering ikut membantu nenek kan?" Papa Ying bertanya lagi.

Ying tertegu dengan pertanyaan Papanya. Sahabat kecil? Apa yang Papa maksud itu dia? Batin Ying.

"Iya,sahabat kecilmu itu anaknya baik dan ramah,tapi sayang sekali kau malah menjauhinya,Ying.." Mama Ying tiba-tiba saja ikut berbicara.

"Mama..Papa..tolong jangan bicarakan dia lagi.." lirih Ying,ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah,lupakan saja." ucap Papanya.

Fang sudah tiba di kediaman Suzy yang megah. Fang memakirkan mobilnya kemudian menuju pintu dan memencet bel. Seorang wanita dewasa berpakaian khas pelayan membukakan pintu.

"Selamat datang,tuan." sapa pelayan wanita itu dengan ramah.

"Saya Fang,teman sekolah Suzy." ucap Fang,seraya memperlihatkan kartu undangannya.

"Silahkan masuk ke dalam,tuan." kata pelayan itu.

Sudah hampir pukul delapan malam. Tamu yang hadir cukup banyak. Sebagian besar adalah teman sekolah Suzy sedangkan sisanya keluarga besar Suzy. Para gadis berpenampilan manis seperti putri,mereka memakai mahkota kecil diatas kepala mereka. Para lelaki berpenampilan maskulin seperti pangeran,mereka memakai pakaian yang hampir serupa dengan yang dipakai Fang.

"Fang!" sahut Suzy yang muncul dari kerumunan dan menghampiri Fang. Suzy sangat cantik malam ini,ia memakai mini dress berwarna violet dengan aksen pink dan pita. Ia juga memakai mahkota kecil berwarna putih yang ditengahnya terdapat berlian biru berukuran sedang.

"Selamat malam,Suzy. Selamat ulang tahun.." ucap Fang dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Selamat datang,Fang. Terima kasih atas kehadiranmu." ucap Suzy,matanya menatap lekat wajah Fang.

"Ini untukmu." kata Fang,tangannya menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna ungu yang telah dihias oleh pita.

"Wah,terima kasih,Fang.." ucap Suzy,gadis itu lalu memeluk tubuh Fang. Fang segera melepaskannya.

Suzy tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Fang dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan eksklusif. Ruangan itu begitu besar dan mewah. Lampu-lampu kristal,meja-meja keramik yang dilapisi dengan taplak meja nan indah,makanan dan minuman yang telah disediakan serta yang lainnya melengkapi keindahan ruangan itu. Didalamnya terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang berdansa,mereka terlihat seperti tamu khusus.

"Silahkan duduk." Suzy mempersilahkan Fang untuk duduk dihadapannya.

Fang segera duduk disofa yang telah disediakan. Ia melihat disekelilingnya. Ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Suzy,apakah semua tamu sudah hadir?" tanya Fang.

"Ya. Semuanya sudah hadir,lagipula acaranya juga sudah dimulai." jawab Suzy.

"Tapi Ying sepertinya belum datang."

Wajah Suzy memucat. Apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Fang? Bagaimana jika Fang tahu bahwa ia memang sengaja tak mengundang Ying?

"Ying..ehm..Ying..mungkin ia tidak bisa datang."

"Kalau begitu,lebih baik aku pulang saja." kata Fang,lalu beranjak bangkit dari kursinya.

Suzy menahan tangan Fang. "Jangan pergi. Aku mohon,jangan pergi..Fang."

"Kau..pasti sengaja tidak mengundang Ying,kan?" tanya Fang.

Suzy tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan dari Fang. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena takut.

"A..aku akan menghubungi Ying..sekarang." ucap Suzy dengan nada yang sangat rendah,ia meraih ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Ying.

"Halo..Ying?" sapa Suzy dari telepon.

"Halo,ini siapa?" tanya Ying.

"Ini aku,Suzy."

"Suzy? Ada apa?"

"Ying,datanglah ke pesta ku sekarang."

"Pesta? Tapi aku belum membeli kado.."

"Tidak usah. Kau datang saja,itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Okay. Suzy,apakah pestamu itu memakai _dress code_?"

Suzy terdiam sejenak. Ia tersenyum jahil. Ia mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk mempermalukan Ying dipestanya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat yang letaknya agak jauh dari Fang.

"Tentu saja ada. _Dress code_ -nya adalah _spooky style_."

" _Spooky style_?" tanya Ying,sepertinya ia agak sedikit kebingungan. Menurut Ying, _spooky style_ sama sekali tidak cocok dipakai untuk pesta ulang tahun atau promnight. _Spooky style_ lebih cocok digunakan pada saat perayaan halloween.

"Iya. Kau harus berpenampilan yang sesuai dengan _dress code_ itu. Kau pasti tak ingin mengecewakanku malam ini,bukan? Ya,untuk menghargaiku,kau harus ingat itu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang."

"Aku tunggu kau sampai jam 9 malam." kata Suzy.

Suzy menutup teleponnya dan berjalan menghampiri Fang. Ia bilang bahwa Ying akan datang sebentar lagi.

Ying yang masih berada dirumahnya benar-benar kebingungan mencari dress yang tepat untuk dipakainya ke pesta Suzy. Ia mengacak semua isi lemarinya,namun tak ada yang sesuai. Mama Ying yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi berjalan menghampiri Ying.

"Apa yang kamu cari,Ying?" tanya Mama Ying.

"Aku sedang mencari dress yang sesuai dengan _dress code spooky style._ " jawab Ying.

" _Spooky style?_ Sepertinya mama punya dress warna hitam,mama pernah memakainya pas perayaan halloween saat mama masih seumuran kamu."

"Benarkah? Boleh Ying meminjamnya untuk malam ini? Ying mendapat undangan pesta untuk malam ini,Ma.."

"Boleh saja."

Mama Ying langsung menuju kamarnya dan membuka pintu lemari tempat ia menyimpan dress kesayangannya. Ia mengambil sebuah dress berwarna hitam yang dilengkapi pita merah,ia juga mengambil sepasang sarung tangan hitam panjang yang biasa dipakai untuk melengkapi dress panjang.

"Ini dressnya,masih bagus kan? Oh ya,sepatunya yang ini." kata Mama Ying,menyodorkan sebuah dress beserta sepatunya. Ying menerimanya dan langsung menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya,ia pun menata rambutnya dan merias wajahnya dengan riasan ala ghoul. Ya,gadis bersurai hitam itu memang sengaja memilih konsep _spooky style_ ala ghoul karena ia hanya memiliki lensa kontak sklera hitam dengan iris berwarna merah. Ia tak punya gigi taring palsu untuk menjadi vampir. Setidaknya menjadi ghoul saja sudah terlihat menyeramkan,pikir Ying.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap,Ying berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk pergi ke pesta Suzy. Ia menaiki sebuah taksi untuk sampai di kediaman Suzy. Butuh waktu kurang lebih 15 menit untuk sampai ditempat tujuan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.45 malam. Ying sudah sampai di kediaman Suzy,pelayan yang menjaga pintu depan awalnya tak mengizinkan Ying masuk karena Ying tak memiliki kartu undangan,namun Suzy datang dan berkata bahwa Ying adalah salah satu tamu khususnya. Ying akhirnya diperbolehkan masuk.

Ying melihat kerumunan orang banyak,mereka terdiri dari anak-anak,remaja,dan orang dewasa. Awalnya Ying merasa tak ada yang aneh dengan para tamu,namun setelah ia memperhatikan para gadis yang berada dihadapannya,Ying baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia terlihat berbeda dengan yang lain,pakaian dan riasan Ying tak sama dengan mereka. Ying terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan riasan ala ghoulnya,sedangkan gadis yang lain terlihat sangat manis dengan riasan ala princess. Ying merasa malu,ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa,Ying?" tanya Suzy dengan senyum anehnya.

"Suzy..aku rasa ada yang salah dengan _dress code_ mu.."

"Oh ya,aku salah memberitahumu..harusnya aku bilang padamu bahwa _dress code_ -nya adalah _royal style_ ,maaf ya." ucap Suzy,tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Fang yang dari tadi berdiri disekitar kebun melihat Suzy sedang berbicara pada seorang gadis yang memakai dress hitam. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi,ia langsung mengira bahwa gadis itu adalah Ying. Fang segera berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Ying." sapa Fang,raut wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bahagia.

Ying menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Betapa kagetnya Ying melihat Fang yang berpenampilan tampan seperti pangeran itu mendekati dirinya.

"Fang?" tanya Ying.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku menunggumu dari tadi.." kata-kata Fang terhenti sejenak,lelaki itu memperhatikan penampilan Ying yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari gadis lain, "Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu,Ying?" tanya Fang.

"Aku yang salah,Fang..aku yang tak mematuhi _dress code_ -nya." jawab Ying dengan kebohongan,ia tak ingin mengatakan bahwa Suzy yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan Suzy.

"Tapi aku sangat terkesan dengan penampilanmu malam ini. Kau tahu? Kau terlihat seperti Princess Ghoul! Keren sekali!" puji Fang,lalu matanya menatap tajam ke arah Suzy. Ia tahu bahwa Suzy-lah yang telah menjebak Ying.

"Ayo,kita ke ruang dansa. Aku ingin berdansa denganmu." kata Fang,tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ying,Fang langsung menarik tangan Ying dengan lembut ke ruang dansa yang megah. Ketika Ying lewat,terdengar beberapa suara tawa kecil dari para tamu. Ying berusaha mengabaikannya.

Suzy merasakan bahwa hatinya sudah remuk. Rencananya hancur begitu saja ketika Ying hadir dipestanya. Ia menatap ke arah Fang dan Ying dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Suzy pun akhirnya pergi ke tempat minuman dan menuangkan sirup raspberry ke gelas. Namun saat ia sedang menuangkan sirup,seseorang menabraknya dari belakang dan seketika membuat Suzy tersungkur ke lantai. Dress mewah yang dikenakannya tersiram oleh sirup raspberry itu. Mata Suzy berkaca-kaca,ia ingin menangis.

"Suzy..maafkan aku." ucap seorang lelaki yang menabraknya tadi. Suzy menoleh ke arahnya dan ternyata lelaki itu adalah Amar Deep,teman satu sekolahnya.

"Amar?" tanya Suzy.

Lelaki yang bernama Amar Deep itu menarik tubuh Suzy untuk berdiri dan mengambilkannya tissue,lalu membersihkan dress mewah milik Suzy. Suzy yang tadinya ingin menangis dan marah kepada orang yang menabraknya itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." ucap Suzy.

"Aku yang bersalah karena tak sengaja menabrakmu. Aku minta maaf." kata Amar Deep sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Suzy hanya mengangguk pelan pertanda ia telah menerima permintaan maaf dari Amar Deep.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" ajak Amar Deep kepada Suzy.

Suzy menerima ajakan dari Amar Deep dengan senang hati. Ia mulai berdansa dengan lelaki itu,diiringi dengan sebuah lagu romantis. Sejenak ia melupakan Fang yang sedang berdansa dengan Ying,tapi terkadang ia melihat kearah Fang dan Ying. Mereka terlihat dekat sekali,batin Suzy.

Sementara itu,Fang menghentikan gerakan dansanya. Ia menatap wajah Ying dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia menyerahkan sesuatu kepada gadis bersurai hitam itu. Sebuah kotak berwarna kuning dengan pita biru.

"Ini untukmu,Ying." kata Fang.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ying,setelah ia menerima kotak itu dari Fang.

"Buka saja." perintah Fang.

Ying membuka isi kotak tersebut. Isinya adalah sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna putih yang memakai pita berwarna merah. Ying tersenyum ke arah Fang. Ia sangat menyukai boneka itu.

"Terima kasih,Fang..aku suka boneka ini." ucap Ying.

"Ya. Aku pilihkan itu khusus untukmu,Ying."

Fang dan Ying pun saling bertatapan. Mereka merasa dekat sekali malam ini. Ying merasa bahagia,walau awalnya ia sedikit sedih karena dijebak oleh Suzy. Lain halnya dengan mereka,Suzy yang sedang berdansa dengan Amar Deep itu semakin kesal dengan Fang dan Ying. Ia menghentikan dansanya dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia menyimpan kado dari Fang. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna ungu dan membukanya. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah boneka anjing berwarna ungu. Suzy sangat benci pada anjing. Dan seharusnya Fang tahu akan hal itu.

Suzy berjalan menghampiri Fang dan Ying,tangan kanannya membawa boneka anjing pemberian dari Fang.

"Fang,mengapa kau memberiku boneka anjing ini?" tanya Suzy dengan ekspresi wajah kesal.

"Karena aku rasa boneka itu cocok untukmu." Fang menjawab pertanyaan Suzy dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka anjing? Dan boneka yang kau beri pada Ying itu kan seharusnya untukku!" balas Suzy dengan nada yang sedikit membentak. Para tamu sedikit terkejut dengan itu,suasana menjadi memanas.

"Aku kan hanya meminta pendapatmu di Instagram,bukan berarti boneka teddy bear itu untukmu,Suzy. Ya,aku berharap kau tidak akan benci pada anjing lagi setelah aku memberimu boneka anjing itu."

Suzy yang emosinya sedang meluap-luap langsung berlari meninggalkan Fang dan Ying. Para tamu yang melihat Suzy berlari menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Suzy menangis dikamarnya. Pestanya telah hancur. Benar-benar hancur.

"Fang,ada apa dengan Suzy?" tanya Ying dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa,abaikan saja dia." kata Fang dengan santainya.

Fang dan Ying melanjutkan dansa mereka. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 malam,para tamu telah meninggalkan kediaman Suzy. Fang mengantar Ying ke rumahnya. Setelah sampai dirumahnya,Ying segera beranjak ke kamarnya dan membuka buku diarynya. Ia menulis kata-kata didalam buku diarynya seraya memeluk boneka teddy bear pemberian dari Fang. Ia merasa sangat bahagia malam ini,tentu saja ia bahagia karena seseorang,yaitu Fang.

 **Tuesday,30 June 2015**

 _Dear Diary.._

 _Hari ini ia membuatku merasa sangat bahagia untuk yang kesekian kalinya.._

 _Ia memberiku sebuah boneka teddy bear,aku memberi sebuah nama kepada boneka itu.._

 _Fang namanya,sesuai dengan nama pemberinya._

 _Dari sikapnya kepadaku,aku bisa menebak bahwa ia juga mencintaiku.._

 _Semoga saja tebakanku itu menjadi sebuah kenyataan.._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : It Was An Accident**

Ying terus melihat ke bawah kakinya yang dialasi sepatu _kets_ berwarna merah _maroon._ Sepatu itu jelas sangat tidak cocok baginya,mengingat hari ini ia sedang berpakaian casual dengan aksen kuning dan biru. Jujur saja,gadis berwajah oriental itu sangat merasa tidak nyaman dengan sepatu itu,tapi ia tak berani protes dihadapan Fang. Ya,ia tahu pasti Fang merupakan tipikal lelaki yang keras kepala.

"Hei,Ying. Sepatuku cocok juga ya jika dipakai denganmu. Dengan begini kau tak perlu khawatir kakimu terluka akibat terkena kerikil," ujar Fang dengan antusias.

Ying menggerutu pelan lalu menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya, _Dasar bodoh! Sejak kapan dress casual cocok dipasangkan dengan sepatu kets?_

"Percayalah kepadaku,Ying. Kau terlihat tetap cantik walaupun menggunakan sepatu _kets,_ sama seperti kau yang dulu."

Ying mengernyitkan dahinya, _Sama seperti kau yang dulu?_ Apa maksudnya? Darimana Fang tahu kalau dahulu Ying adalah seorang gadis yang tomboy?

"Tapi...," gumam Ying. Ia ingin menanyakan hal itu,tetapi kemudian ia urungkan lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Fang.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum kecil. Beberapa detik kemudian,ia mundur beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik membelakangi Fang dan pergi, "Terima kasih banyak atas sepatunya Fang,aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya secepat mungkin. Selamat tinggal!" ujarnya seraya melambaikan tangan dan menjauh dari hadapan Fang.

Si lelaki bersurai ungu dibuat bingung akan tingkah laku Ying. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak protes,tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan juga tak ingin tahu banyak. Fang tersenyum simpul sambil berkacak pinggang dan bergumam, "Cho Fei Ying..sikapmu ternyata sama sekali tak berubah ya,sama seperti kau yang dulu ku kenal sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Ying berjalan menyusuri pusat kota Kuala Lumpur. Sebenarnya,ia juga tak tahu mengapa kakinya terus melangkah dijalanan ramai ini. Niatnya gadis itu ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan berbaring dikasurnya yang empuk. Tidak biasanya Ying memiliki jadwal dan rencana yang tak pasti ini. Namun,terkadang ia merasa jenuh dirumahnya jadi ia memilih menyisihkan waktu luangnya sejenak untuk berkeliling diseputar kota Kuala Lumpur.

Sesekali mata sipitnya melirik ke arah orang yang berjalan melewatinya,ia khawatir jika mereka memperhatikan penampilannya,terutama sepatunya yang sangat tak cocok itu. Ia sangat merasa tak nyaman. Tetapi,setelah ia perhatikan,ternyata tak ada satupun orang yang memperhatikan sepatunya. Ia bernafas lega.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kedai coklat besar bernama Tok Aba Kokotiam. Ia menatap kedai itu sejenak,lalu melangkah masuk. Ia memilih duduk di dekat jendela yang dikelilingi tanaman hias yang indah. Desain klasik kedai itu memang seperti coklat,semuanya eksterior dan interiornya berwarna coklat dan air mancur diteras dialiri dengan coklat cair yang sangat unik jika dipandang. Semuanya terlihat indah dan menyenangkan bagi Ying.

Ying memperhatikan sejenak seorang _chocolate maker_ yang tengah membuat secangkir coklat hangat dari tempatnya duduk. Kegiatannya sejenak terhenti ketika seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mejanya.

"Permisi,Nona," ucap si pelayan,menyerahkan buku menu untuk pemesanan.

Ying mendongak menatap lekat wajah si pelayan,lalu melirik _name tag_ yang tertempel dibaju seragam pelayan tersebut. Sejenak Ying merasa terkejut,wajah si pelayan itu sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Ya,ia tahu pasti siapa pelayan itu. Namun sepertinya si pelayan masih tak menyadari bahwa ia sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan Ying.

 _Boboiboy,_ ejanya dalam hati. Ying tak menyangka dirinya akan bertemu dengan Boboiboy dikedai ini. Namun,ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal, _Mengapa Boboiboy memakai baju pelayan? Apakah ia bekerja dikedai ini?_

Si pelayan yang wajahnya sudah tak asing lagi bagi Ying masih belum menyadarinya,ia sibuk mengecek pesanan pelanggan dan mencatatnya,selain itu ia juga masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Menurut Ying,itu adalah hal yang wajar karena suasana kedai sedang sangat ramai oleh pelanggan yang sedang asyik menghabiskan waktunya dikedai itu,sama seperti dirinya.

Ying berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Ia berlagak layaknya seorang pelanggan biasa yang tak mengenal si pelayan. Gadis beriris hitam itu pun akhirnya membuka suara, "Mmm..bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Ying.

"Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan,Nona?" tanya si pelayan yang bernama Boboiboy itu dengan ramah,namun tatapannya masih terfokus pada buku pesanan kecilnya.

Ying mencoba membenarkan posisi duduknya sesantai mungkin lalu melipat kedua tangannya dimeja, "Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini,Boboiboy?"

Pelayan itu menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan tampak berpikir, "Aku sudah bekerja disini selama 3 bulan Nona,atau..lebih tepatnya membantu usaha kakekku selama 3 bulan." Jawab pelayan itu.

Setelah itu,keduanya saling terdiam. Boboiboy yang sedari tadi sedang bekerja tiba-tiba saja merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh,ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Ia merasa suara si pelanggan wanita itu sudah tak asing lagi ditelinga,dan ia juga bertanya dalam hati, _Darimana ia tahu bahwa namaku Boboiboy?_

Oh. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh. Tentu saja Ying mengetahui itu semua dari _name tag_.

"Ehmm..Nona.." gumam Boboiboy,tatapannya kini perlahan menyorot si pelanggan. Dan bertepatan dengan itu semua,lensa keduanya menjadi saling bertemu pandang ketika Ying mendongak lurus ke arahnya. Boboiboy dibuat melongo oleh kehadiran gadis bersurai hitam dihadapannya.

Ying tersenyum kecil saat menatap ekspresi kebingungan diwajah Boboiboy kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Jangan panggil aku Nona,aku ini Ying,teman sekelasmu. Dasar bodoh.."

Boboiboy berkacak pinggang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aish,kau ini! Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi,hah?"

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau bekerja dikedai ini,Boboiboy."

"Kau ketinggalan zaman,Ying. Semua orang disekolah tahu kalau aku ini cucu pemilik kedai coklat terbesar di Malaysia. Masa sih kau sama sekali tak tahu? Huh,aku kecewa sekali denganmu."

"Hmm,kau bilang bahwa kau cucu pemilik kedai ini kan? Tapi mengapa kau memakai seragam pelayan?" tanya Ying.

Boboiboy dengan santainya menjawab, "Jika aku kasih tahu alasannya kepadamu,kau pasti takkan percaya dengan apa yang aku bicarakan."

"Apakah itu sesuatu yang sangat rahasia,Boboiboy?" Ying menurunkan volume suaranya,setengah berbisik.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Kau tahu,aku ini tipe wanita yang tak banyak bicara.." ucap Ying,memotong kata-katanya sejenak.

"Aku sama sekali tak peduli tentang itu. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan,Ying."

"Oh baiklah,akan ku perjelas sedikit. Aku ini tipe wanita yang tak banyak bicara,jadi..aku ini bisa menjadi seseorang yang dapat kau percaya,lebih singkatnya aku ini bisa menyimpan sebuah rahasia." Ying berusaha meyakinkan Boboiboy dengan sepenuh hati.

"Tapi sayangnya,aku tak suka dengan tipe wanita seperti dirimu,ingin tahu banyak tentang suatu hal." Boboiboy berkata acuh tak acuh sambil melipat tangannya.

Ying mendesah pelan, "Huft.."

Boboiboy berpikir sejenak lalu setengah berteriak, "Aha! Begini saja,bagaimana jika hari ini aku mentraktirmu minum sepuasnya disini? Kau setuju,Nona?"

"Kalau begitu,aku pesan _americano chocolate_ saja." Jawab Ying sambil tersenyum lebar.

Boboiboy segera mencatat pesanan dari gadis manis dihadapannya itu. Menurut Ying,ia masih terlihat tampan meski sedang berbalut seragam khas pelayan. Kemeja putih tangan panjang,rompi dan celana panjang berwarna coklat,dasi,dan topi yang berwarna senada yaitu coklat. Boboiboy terlihat manis saat itu dan juga setelah Ying pikirkan,ternyata Boboiboy tak se-menyebalkan seperti yang sering Fang gambarkan. Ya,Boboiboy itu anak yang baik.

Boboiboy meninggalkan Ying sejenak. Ia beranjak ke arah meja panjang tempat para _chocolate maker_ sibuk meramu segala macam jenis minuman coklat. Ying menyipitkan matanya,berusaha memperhatikan Boboiboy dari kejauhan yang sepertinya sedang memilih cangkir dan memegang sebuah buku yang terlihat seperti buku resep.

Lelaki itu mengambil bubuk coklat didalam toples kaca,teko yang berisi air hangat,dan berbagai macam bahan lainnya. Kemudian ia menempatkan coklat itu disebuah cangkir yang entah mengapa cangkir itu berbeda daripada cangkir yang lain,cangkir itu sangat cantik seperti terbuat dari kristal mewah namun tetap klasik. Boboiboy dengan raut wajah seriusnya sibuk mengolah semua bahan itu sedemikian rupa,sesekali ia mengintip buku resep yang berada ditangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk meramu coklat. Kemudian ia menarik coklat cair yang baru setengah jadi itu keatas dan kebawah,seperti proses pembuatan teh tarik. Ying mengernyitkan dahinya, _Americano jenis apa itu? Aku yakin ia pasti salah resep. Mungkin ia malah membuka resep teh tarik._

Kegiatan seperti itu terus menerus dilakukan Boboiboy sampai seorang pelayan wanita yang sedang membawa cangkir lewat dihadapannya dan tanpa disengaja ia menabrak Boboiboy dari samping. Seketika itu juga cangkir-cangkir yang dipegang pelayan wanita itu berhamburan ke lantai dan berubah menjadi serpihan beling.

 _PRANG!_

Semua mata tertuju ke arah Boboiboy. Raut wajah lelaki itu juga seketika berubah menjadi pucat. Ia membungkukan badannya sejenak lalu menggertakan giginya. Ying yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Boboiboy menjadi ikutan cemas juga. Gadis itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Boboiboy.

Si pelayan wanita itu terus mengucapkan kalimat maaf seraya membersihkan pecahan beling dilantai. Ia terlihat merasa sangat bersalah. Sementara itu,beberapa pelayan yang lainnya sedang mengerumuni Boboiboy. Lelaki itu rupanya sedang meringis kesakitan. Tangan kanannya terluka parah karena terkena sayatan beling. Cairan berwarna merah pekat terus mengalir dari lukanya.

Ying menerobos kerumunan para pelayan yang sedang berusaha mengobati luka Boboiboy. Ada yang sedang mencuci lukanya dengan cairan antiseptik,ada yang sedang membalut tangannya dengan perban dan ada juga yang sedang menghubungi rumah sakit.

"Boboiboy?" panggil Ying dengan iba.

Boboiboy tak menjawab panggilan Ying. Lelaki itu terus meringis kesakitan dan mengatur pernafasannya yang sedikit tersengal. Ying menatap lekat tangan Boboiboy yang belum terbalut perban,ternyata ia bukan hanya tersayat namun tangannya sobek sehingga lukanya sangat lebar. Mungkin karena lelaki itu sempat menahan tubuh si pelayan wanita dan tangannya terpaksa menyentuh pecahan beling yang paling besar.

Ying meraih tangan Boboiboy dengan lembut. Ia tak ingin sentuhannya itu malah membuat lelaki itu menjerit kesakitan. Ying lalu memberi isyarat kepada para pelayan bahwa Boboiboy akan baik-baik saja bersamanya. Gadis itu yakin ia dapat memberi pertolongan pertama untuk Boboiboy,karena semasa di China dulu ia banyak mempelajari berbagai ilmu kesehatan termasuk dalam hal menangani luka.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,percayalah padaku." Ucap Ying.

Gadis itu mencari titik yang tepat untuk menghentikan pendarahan Boboiboy. Jemari lembutnya sudah dibasahi oleh darah segar Boboiboy. Bau anyir sudah menusuk hidungnya. Ying menghisap sedikit darah yang keluar dari luka Boboiboy,sekedar untuk mengurangi pendarahannya lalu membuang darah itu. Ying sebenarnya benci mencium bau anyir darah namun sekarang ia terpaksa harus melakukan ini demi lelaki yang sedang terluka dihadapannya. Bibir mungilnya menjadi berwarna merah seperti habis meminum darah.

Setelah pendarahan Boboiboy sudah mulai mereda,Ying membasuh lukanya dengan sedikit alkohol. Lelaki itu menjerit kesakitan,bahkan ia juga tanpa sengaja menepis tangan Ying. Beberapa pelayan menyuruhnya agar tetap tenang,namun lelaki itu tak dapat membendung lagi rasa sakitnya. Cairan putih bening juga menetes dari matanya,Ying bahkan tak menyangka Boboiboy bisa menangis juga.

Tak lama kemudian,orang-orang berpakaian putih khas rumah sakit berhamburan masuk ke dalam kedai. Ying menengok ke arah mereka,lalu melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Boboiboy. Ia lalu mempersilahkan mereka memeriksa keadaan Boboiboy. Terjadi percakapan singkat antara Boboiboy dan tim medis tersebut sampai akhirnya mereka membawa pergi Boboiboy. Ying mendengar sekilas bahwa luka yang dialami Boboiboy memang sangat parah sehingga mereka harus membawa Boboiboy ke rumah sakit dan menjahit lukanya. Ying merasa kasihan dengan keadaan Boboiboy.

Ying segera mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan dimejanya tadi dan bergegas keluar dari kedai. Ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin,ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Boboiboy. Ia bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan hari yang semakin gelap dan bulan yang telah bersinar terang diatasnya menandakan langit sudah berubah menjadi malam. Tak biasanya Ying keluar pada malam hari,apalagi sekarang ia sedang berjalan sendirian. Ia sedikit merasa takut,namun rasa takut itu digantikan dengan kecemasan luar biasanya pada Boboiboy.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya,sedikit berlari melawan dinginnya hembusan angin malam. Ia merapatkan blazer kuning yang sedang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Kakinya semakin lincah bergerak berkat sepatu _kets_ yang dipinjamkan Fang untuknya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan,Ying akhirnya sampai pada tepi jalan yang sangat ramai. Banyak kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Ying menghembuskan nafas,ia pun memilih untuk menaik kendaraan umum saja. Sebuah bus berwarna merah tiba-tiba saja berhenti dihadapan Ying dan pintunya yang otomatis pun terbuka lebar seakan menawarkan tumpangan untuknya. Ying melihat ke dalam bus itu,ternyata didalamnya masih terdapat beberapa penumpang. Gadis itu pun masuk ke dalamnya dan memilih duduk dibagian paling belakang.

Ying tiba dirumah sakit tempat Boboiboy berada. Ia segera melangkah menuju meja resepsionis dan menanyakan diruangan manakah Boboiboy menjalani perawatan. Seorang wanita muda berumur sekitar 20-an tersenyum menatap Ying. Ia membuka buku besar daftar pasien.

"Pasien bernama Boboiboy sedang berada di instalasi gawat darurat sekarang,ia baru saja keluar dari ruang bedah setengah jam yang lalu." Kata si wanita muda tersebut.

"Oh,baiklah terima kasih atas informasinya." Ucap Ying lalu melangkah pergi.

Ying melihat satu persatu ruangan yang dilaluinya. Ternyata tak mudah menemukan ruangan tempat Boboiboy berada,Ying sudah bertanya kepada beberapa petugas rumah sakit yang sedang bekerja,namun mereka hanya bilang lurus saja lalu belok kiri,kanan. Semua itu tak cukup jelas bagi Ying,apalagi rumah sakit ini sangat besar dan luas,terdapat ratusan ruangan disini. Suasana malam itu juga sangat ramai,banyak orang yang berdatangan untuk menjenguk kerabat atau keluarganya yang sedang dirawat dan beberapa ada yang sedang berduka karena kerabat atau keluarganya meninggal dunia. Keadaan itu membuat Ying merasa tak nyaman.

"Sudahlah,aku baik-baik saja Tok Aba,jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Boboiboy sudah besar,bukan anak kecil lagi!" Suara itu,terdengar dari ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempat Ying berdiri,tepat disebelah kanan Ying terdengar suara lelaki remaja yang mengerang atau lebih tepatnya merengek setengah berteriak. Suara itu tentu sudah sangat familiar bagi Ying. Ying segera mendekati ruangan itu dan perlahan mengintip melalui celah pintu. Ya,kebetulan pintunya tidak dikunci,dibiarkan sedikit terbuka sebab ada beberapa suster yang masuk kedalamnya sebelum Ying tiba.

Ying menghela nafas sejenak,tangannya perlahan menggenggam erat gagang pintu besi yang terasa dingin dikulit Ying. Gadis itu merasa sedikit takut,takut ia salah masuk ruangan. Ia pun meyakinkan dirinya semaksimal mungkin,jika ia salah masuk,ia bisa meminta maaf bukan?

Ia mendorong pintu itu secara perlahan,pintunya terbuat dari besi yang agak berat,itu membuat Ying sedikit kesusahan saat mendorongnya.

Tanpa Ying sadari,seseorang dari dalam ruangan sedang mendekati pintu dan berniat untuk keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Orang itu terlihat seperti seorang pasien yang kabur. Ia tiba dibelakang pintu dan menarik gagang pintu dari dalam dengan sekuat mungkin hingga sesuatu yang memalukan bagi Ying pun terjadi—atau bisa dibilang sesuatu yang sial.

 _BRUKK!_

Lelaki yang menarik pintu tadi menganga melihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam jatuh tersungkur dihadapannya. Gadis itu mengerang kesakitan,dari dalam bibirnya keluar beberapa umpatan. Gadis itu perlahan mendudukan dirinya dari posisi tersungkur namun masih memegangi kaki dan bagian kepalanya. Gadis yang malang.

"Awhh sial! Sial! Sial!" Kalimat itu terus saja meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

Si lelaki tadi tersenyum manis. Ia menyamakan posisi dengan gadis itu,memperhatikan gadis itu dengan lekat. Sekarang mereka berhadapan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat sekitar 15 cm hingga lelaki itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari gadis yang sedang merintih dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku Ying,aku sama sekali tak bermaksud mencelakaimu. Aku tak tahu kalau ternyata kau sedang mengintipku dari balik pintu,hihi.."

Ying segera menatap si lelaki itu,kemudian menatapnya dengan garang sambil memukul badan si lelaki dengan beberapa pukulan ringan, "Sialan kau Boboiboy! Disaat aku sedang kesakitan seperti ini kau masih sempat bercanda? Dasar bodoh,siapa bilang aku mengintipmu tadi? Aku itu sedang..."

Boboiboy menyeringai jahil, "Sedang apa? Sedang mengkhawatirkanku?"

Ying menggertakan giginya, "Ya! Aku memang mengkhawatirkanmu tadi,aku kira kau sudah berada dikamar mayat karena lukamu itu."

Boboiboy mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jahat sekali kau,Ying. Tapi aku baik-baik saja kok,dokter bodoh itu hanya menutup lukaku dengan beberapa jahitan. Hei,tersenyumlah Ying! Ini sama sekali tak menyakitkan,aku hanya menjalani bedah ringan selama setengah jam lebih! Aku ini hebat kan?!"

"Heuh! Apanya yang hebat? Oh ya,kau tak lihat saja bagaimana jeleknya wajahmu ketika kau menangis seperti anak kecil dikedai tadi."

"Hm,itu aku hanya _over-acting_ saja dihadapanmu. Supaya kau memperhatikanku." Boboiboy menggoda Ying. Gadis itu semakin kesal saja dengan lelaki itu.

Boboiboy membantu Ying berdiri dengan perlahan,kaki gadis itu terasa sangat sakit ketika digerakkan. Beberapa kali Boboiboy memegangi tangan Ying,bahkan hingga merangkulnya. Boboiboy yang memiliki sifat jahil dan suka memanfaatkan keadaan sangat menikmati momen langka antara dirinya dan Ying. _Kapan lagi aku bisa merangkul Ying seperti ini?_ Pikir Boboiboy.

Ying meluruskan kakinya sambil memegangnya perlahan. Ia tersenyum kepada seorang pria setengah baya yang berdiri dihadapannya,pria itu memakai pakaian serba putih,kacamata besar dan stetoskop yang dikalungkan dilehernya. Ying lalu berkata pada dokter itu, "Aku baik-baik saja,dokter."

Dokter itu mengecek ulang kondisi kaki Ying,setelah yakin bahwa Ying dalam keadaan baik-baik saja,dokter itu pun membalas perkataan Ying, "Syukurlah. Ini hanya cedera ringan,lain kali hati-hati kalau sedang berdiri didepan pintu." Ucap dokter itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Saya tinggal ya,nak." Ucap dokter itu lagi sebelum melenggang pergi.

"Boboiboy? Kau sedang apa?" tegur Ying sambil menaikkan alisnya saat memperhatikan gerak gerik aneh pria dihadapannya yang sedang menatap lekat tubuh Ying dari atas hingga bawah. Ying merasa tak enak diperhatikan seperti itu.

Boboiboy tak menjawab pertanyaan Ying. Ia masih asyik dengan kegiatannya itu.

1 menit kemudian..

2 menit kemudian..

3 menit kemudian..

4 menit kemudian..

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian..

 _DUKK! BUGH!_

"Awh sakit!" Pria itu jatuh tersungkur,tangan kirinya mengusap kasar kepalanya yang baru saja dihantam oleh tangan Ying.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti pria mesum,bodoh!" bentak Ying kepada Boboiboy.

"Hei,kau yang bodoh! Siapa yang mesum,hah? Jangan terlalu percaya diri,Ying! Aku sedari tadi sedang memperhatikan keadaanmu! Jangan berpikir hal-hal yang aneh,dasar kacamata!" Boboiboy tak ingin kalah dengan Ying,ia segera membela diri. Seketika itu juga seisi ruangan menjadi ramai karena adu mulut mereka.

"Dinosaurus mesum!"

"Kacamata bodoh!"

"Heh,kau yang bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Dasar mesum,mengaku saja tidak mau!"

"Menyebalkan!"

Dan parahnya itu semua terjadi hingga 20 menit lamanya. Ying yang akhirnya mengalah,ia segera meninggalkan Boboiboy dan berjalan ke pintu utama rumah sakit. Ia ingin secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat ini. Tentu saja ia sudah malas bertemu Boboiboy yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Ish! Dasar tak tahu terima kasih! Aku kesini hanya untuk melihat dia,aku khawatir dengan keadaannya tapi dia..ah sudahlah,lupakan!" Ying menggerutu dalam hati.

'drrttt zrrttt drttt'

Ponsel Ying bergetar menandakan ada pesan singkat yang baru saja diterima. Oh,ternyata Ying beru menyadari sesuatu. Ia segera merogoh tasnya dan meraih ponselnya. Ternyata ponselnya sudah berdering sebanyak beberapa kali,beberapa diantaranya adalah dering panggilan masuk dari telepon. Ia membuka satu persatu panggilan itu,semuanya berasal dari Fang.

 _1 Pesan Baru Diterima_

 _Dari Fang : Ying,kau dimana? Aku sudah berada didepan rumahmu. Aku lihat rumahmu sangat gelap,bahkan pagarnya pun masih digembok. Jika kau ada didalam rumahmu,segeralah turun ke bawah dan buka pagarnya agar aku bisa masuk ke rumahmu. Aku sudah menunggu lebih dari setengah jam lamanya. Kau tahu,itu sangat membosankan._

 _1 Pesan Baru Diterima_

 _Dari Fang : Ying? Apakah kau sedang berada diluar rumah? Aku ada perlu denganmu sekarang. Lagipula kau janji akan menemuiku malam ini,kan? Kau juga berjanji akan mengembalikan sepatuku. Temui aku sekarang Ying. Oh ya,aku sudah membelikanmu sepatu baru untukmu._

 _1 Pesan Baru Diterima_

 _Dari Fang : Ada apa denganmu,Ying? Apakah kau marah padaku hingga kau tak ingin menemuiku? Jika kau marah karena tadi siang aku terus memaksamu agar memakai sepatuku,maafkanlah aku. Jangan dianggap serius,okay?_

 _1 Pesan Baru Diterima_

 _Dari Fang : Ying,langit sudah semakin gelap. Angin berhembus semakin kencang disini. Udara dilingkungan rumahmu dingin sekali,Ying. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan lebat dan aku masih menunggu didepan rumahmu. Memangnya kau tak kasihan kalau melihatku disambar petir? Oh teganya._

Ying menepuk dahinya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa akan janjinya dengan Fang yang baru saja ia ucapkan tadi siang? Ying merasa sangat bersalah dengan Fang.

# **Flashback On#**

 _Siang itu,matahari menyengat kulit putih Ying. Gadis yang sedang berlari kecil sambil membawa gitar menuju kelas musik yang letak gedungnya bersebelahan dengan gedung dimana kelasnya berada. Ying sudah menduga ia pasti akan terlambat tiba dikelas itu,dan ia pasti akan mendapat hukuman. Entah apa itu hukumannya,Ying sama sekali tak tahu._

 _Flat-shoes kuning yang menempel dikakinya senada dengan seragam yang ia pakai. Gadis itu memang identik sebagai si pecinta warna kuning,biasanya ia memakai pakaian yang memiliki aksen biru juga. Apapun jenis pakaian yang ia pakai,selalu terlihat cocok dengannya._

 _Hari ini adalah jadwal ujian musik. Dimana setiap murid harus dapat menguasai semua materi yang telah diajarkan pada pertemuan sebelumnya. Kali ini alat musik yang dipakai adalah gitar. Bagi Ying,menguasai gitar merupakan hal yang cukup sulit baginya. Ia lebih menguasai piano dan biola,sedari kecil ia tak pernah berurusan dengan senar gitar apalagi kunci-kuncinya. Tapi Ying,gadis itu selalu bersifat optimis dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya disaat seperti itu._

 _Berbeda dengan Fang yang jagonya bermain gitar. Lelaki itu sangat pandai memainkan alat musik apapun jenisnya. Tak heran jika ia digemari banyak wanita disekolah terpopuler di Malaysia itu. Hidupnya selalu berhubungan dengan gitar,Ying bahkan sudah sangat sering melihat Fang sedang asyik memetik senar di taman sekolah,bahkan saat dirumah pun ia seperti itu. Ying sangat menyukai setiap lantunan nada yang dipetik Fang melalui jemari si surai ungu tersebut,perpaduan antara nada yang harmonis dan suara emas Fang menjadi sempurna jika disatukan._

 _Beberapa hari yang lalu bahkan Ying sudah belajar dengan giat bagaimana cara menguasai semua kunci gitar dengan Fang. Lelaki itu menjelaskan kepada Ying dari mulai dasar bermain gitar sampai ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Tapi sayang,gadis yang diajarkannya itu hanya dapat menguasai kunci C,G,F saja._

 _Gadis itu sudah berhadapan dengan pintu kelas musik. Jemarinya bergetar karena ketakutan ketika ia ingin membuka pintunya. Ruangan itu kedap suara,namun Ying dapat menebak semua murid pasti sudah memenuhi seisi ruangan itu. Ying menengok ke sebelah kanannya tempat dimana sebuah rak sepatu besar berada disana. Peraturan dikelas itu mengatakan bahwa semua murid yang memasuki akan memasuki ruangan harus melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya dengan rapih didalam rak sepatu yang telah disediakan. Ying melaksanakan peraturan itu dengan baik dan sekarang kakinya hanya beralaskan kaus kaki biru dengan motif polkadot putih._

 _Pintu berdecit pelan. Ying dengan gugup memasuki ruangan tersebut,beberapa murid yang sedang berlatih memainkan gitarnya seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya tersebut. Mereka memandang Ying untuk beberapa saat. Sementara itu,sang guru musik yang telah berusia setengah abad hanya menatap Ying sekilas lalu menengok ke arah jam dinding._

 _"_ _15 menit." Gumam sang guru dengan singkat dan santainya._

 _Ying menaikkan alisnya,masih terpaku dengan pria yang berada dihadapannya, "Apa?" sang guru menjawab, "Kau terlambat 15 menit."_

 _Ying segera menghampiri guru itu lalu membungkuk dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat maaf,ia takut dikenai hukuman karena keterlambatannya itu._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku,sir. Aku berjanji takkan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi,maafkan aku sir."_

 _"_ _Apa alasanmu?" tanyanya._

 _"_ _Tadi aku harus membantu beberapa pekerjaan staff dikelas,tugas itu lumayan banyak,sir. Aku harus mengumpulkan semua laporan dari setiap kelas dan meminta tanda tangan kepala sekolah untuk menyetujuinya." Ying berusaha menjelaskan sesingkat mungkin._

 _"_ _Baiklah,kali ini saja kau ku maafkan. Jangan ulangi kesalahanmu lagi."_

 _"_ _Iya,aku berjanji,sir."_

 _Ying memilih duduk dibarisan belakang. Ia segera mengambil buku catatan chord gitar dan berlatih. Jemarinya ia tempatkan pada senar,Ying agak merasa kesakitan saat melakukan itu. Ia mencoba kunci F,lalu memetiknya dan nadanya tak seperti yang diharapkan. Kemudian ia mengulang lagi,kali ini ia memaksakan jarinya yang sudah memerah itu untuk menekan senar lebih kuat,sampai menyentuh bagian kayu. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan,namun ia tetap mencoba memetik gitarnya lagi. Hasilnya lebih baik dari yang awal,namun tetap saja nada yang dihasilkan tak seindah seperti yang dicontohkan Fang waktu itu._

 _Ying berhenti sejenak. Ia memperhatikan jemarinya yang sudah berwarna merah dan memiliki bekas garis. Ia yakin itu belum seberapa,ia harus berusaha sampai ia bisa. Sebentar lagi akan tiba gilirannya,Sir Yuan sudah menguji beberapa murid. Rasa cemas Ying semakin meningkat._

 _"_ _Jangan melamun saja. Sebentar lagi kan giliranmu,memangnya kau sudah bisa menguasai semuanya?" celetuk seseorang dibelakang Ying._

 _"_ _Huh,sejak kapan kau berada dibelakangku,Fang?" Ying tak perlu menengok ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang berbicara kepadanya. Sudah pasti itu adalah Fang._

 _"_ _Sejak kau tak memperhatikanku." Jawab Fang singkat._

 _"_ _Oh ya?"_

 _"_ _Putar badanmu,Ying. Aku butuh perhatianmu. Rasanya tak enak jika kau tak menatapku saat sedang berbicara." Keluh Fang._

 _Ying menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia lalu dengan malas melakukan apa yang Fang inginkan. "Seperti ini?"_

 _"_ _Iya. Oh,ambil gitarmu juga." Lanjut Fang._

 _"_ _Aku tak mengerti mengapa nada yang ku petik tak seindah dengan nada yang kau petik,Fang. Padahal aku yakin sekali kalau aku menekan senar yang benar sesuai yang dibuku,bahkan aku sudah menekannya kuat sekali sampai jemariku sakit. Huh,kalau begini aku menyerah saja daripada aku harus mengorbankan jemariku hingga lecet,nanti aku tak bisa membuat komik lagi. Pokoknya aku benci gitar." Ying menggerutu kecil sambil memperlihatkan jemarinya kepada Fang._

 _"_ _Jangan mengeluh,Ying. Saat kau pertama kali menyentuh senar,walaupun itu sakit dijemari lembutmu itu,tapi kau harus tahu Ying,senar takkan bisa melukai jarimu. Lebih singkatnya lagi,itu semacam sakit tapi tak berdarah. Kau mengerti?"_

 _"_ _Seperti...jatuh cinta?" tanya Ying sambil tersenyum simpul._

 _"_ _Kau salah. Itu seperti putus cinta,bodoh." Fang mengacak-acak surai hitam Ying dengan manja._

 _"_ _Sekarang apa?" tanya Ying._

 _"_ _Mau mendengarkanku bernyanyi lagi?" ucap Fang seraya memegang gitar ungu kesayangannya._

 _"_ _Lagu apa?"_

 _"_ _Aku punya sebuah lagu yang sangat cocok untukmu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini berhari-hari yang lalu,jadi aku harap kau suka dengan lagu ini. Judul lagunya Qing Fei De Yi." Kata Fang,mulai memetik beberapa senar sebagai percobaan awal._

 _ **Nan yi wang ji chu ci jian ni**_

 **** ** _Yi shuang mi ren de yan jing_**

 **** ** _Ni shou we qu wo hui shang xin_**

 **** ** _Uh oh.._**

 **** ** _Xhi pa wo zi ji hui ai shang ni_**

 ** _Bu gan rang ji kao de tai jin_**

 ** _Pa wo mei shen me neng gou ge-i ni_**

 ** _Ai ni ye xu yao jen da de yong qi_**

 ** _Zhi pa wo zi ji hui ai shang ni ye xu you tian hui qing bu zi jin_**

 ** _Xiang nian zhi rang zi ji ku le zi ji_**

 ** _Ai siang ni shi wo qing fei de yi.._**

 _"_ _Bagus!" Puji Ying,sambil bertepuk tangan._

 _"_ _Terima kasih,Ying." Balas Fang._

 _"_ _Oh! Giliranku sudah tiba!" seru Ying dengan wajah yang agak pucat. Ia segera berjalan ke depan,sementara Fang yang memperhatikannya dari belakang memberikan semangat untuk Ying._

 _Satu jam kemudian,para murid berhamburan keluar kelas saat bel berdering. Ying keluar dengan wajah berseri,mengingat ternyata hari ini ia berhasil melewati tes musik dengan nilai yang lumayan bagus._

 _Ying segera menghampiri rak sepatu tempat ia terakhir kali menempatkan sepatunya. Wajah orientalnya terlihat kebingungan saat ia mendapati sepatunya tak ada ditempat yang seharusnya. Ia terlihat sedikit cemas sementara murid lain sudah meninggalkan sekolah._

 _"_ _Sial. Dimana sepatuku?" tanya Ying,mengigit ujung jarinya._

 _Sementara itu,Suzy dan teman-temannya datang menghampiri Ying sambil tersenyum jahil._

 _"_ _Sepatumu dimana,Ying? Haha." Kata Suzy sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan._

 _Ying ingin menangis meratapi keadaannya saat itu. Tapi ia tahu,semakin ia terlihat lemah maka semakin banyak kesempatan Suzy dan teman-temannya untuk membully ia._

 _Sepatunya pun sudah dilempar ke tempat sampah oleh Suzy setengah jam sebelum bel berdering. Saat itu ia berpura-pura izin ke toilet,namun tak disangka ia memiliki niat yang jahat._

 _"_ _Kamu belum pulang,Ying?"tanya Fang yang baru saja keluar dari kelas. Ia menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Ying berjongkok sambil menunduk didekat rak sepatu._

 _"_ _Hei,sedang apa sih?" tanyanya lagi saat gadis itu tak menanggapi pertanyaannya._

 _"_ _Sepatuku hilang." Jawab Ying dengan singkat._

 _"_ _Oh. Aku tahu siapa pelakunya." Kata Fang,menyamakan posisinya dengan Ying._

 _"_ _Aku juga," balas Ying._

 _"_ _Sudahlah,percuma juga kamu mencari seperti itu. Aku punya rencana baik buat kamu." Ucap Fang,menepuk pelan bahu Ying._

 _Ying menghentikan aktivitasnya,menatap balik wajah Fang dengan kerutan di dahinya, "Apa?"_

 _"_ _Pakai sepatuku,untuk sementara saja."_

 _"_ _Hah? Pakai sepatumu? Yang benar saja! Ukuran sepatumu kan berbeda jauh denganku. Lagipula,aku bisa berjalan kaki tanpa menggunakan sepatu sampai ke toko sepatu itu." Ying berkata dengan yakinnya sambil menunjuk toko sepatu diseberang sekolah._

 _"_ _Jangan menolak," Fang segera menarik tangan Ying tanpa permisi._

 **#FlashBack Off#**

Ying berjalan dengan napas terengah-engah karena berlari selama setengah jam. Ia tahu pasti bahwa ia telah melanggar janjinya kepada Fang. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat lelaki itu kecewa.

Diliriknya jam berwarna kuning yang menempel manis dipergelangan tangannya,sudah hampir larut malam. Angin berhembus sangat kuat,bahkan beberapa rintik air sudah membasahi jalanan. Pertanda apa yang dikatakan oleh Fang adalah kenyataan,sebentar lagi hujan lebat akan datang.

Ia tiba didepan gerbang rumahnya. Segera matanya menatap ke segala penjuru.

"Aku disini." ucap seorang lelaki bersurai raven,yang bersandar di pohon palem.

"Maaf,aku terlambat," Ucap Ying,setengah membungkuk.

"Kali ini aku maafkan,"

"Kembalikan sepatuku." Kata Fang.

"O-oh iya!" Ying tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk. Ia pun dengan polosnya segera menanggalkan sepatu Fang dan membiarkan kakinya tak dilindungi oleh apapun.

"Ini sepatu barumu," Lelaki itu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna merah muda.

Ying segera membuka bungkusan itu,dan terlihat didalamnya ada sepasang sepatu cantik berwarna kuning. Bahkan sepatu itu lebih bagus daripada sepatu Ying yang lama.

"Wah,terima kasih,Fang! Kamu baik sekali!" ucap Ying kegirangan,tanpa ia sadari,ia pun segera memeluk Fang dengan erat. Lelaki itu mulai bersemu merah,namun ia tetap menjaga sikapnya agar tak salah tingkah.

"Aku rasa hari sudah semakin gelap,sebaiknya kamu segera pergi tidur,Ying." Kata Fang,mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh,selamat malam,Fang!"

Fang hanya tersenyum tipis melihat gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang untuk menjemputnya segera.

Beberapa menit kemudian,sebuah mobil audie hitam terparkir tepat dihadapan Fang. Seorang pria berpakaian seragam serba hitam membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Silahkan masuk,tuan muda Fang."

Lelaki bersurai raven itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil,dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat pamannya ada didalam mobil. Sudah sekian lama ia tak bertemu dengan adik dari ayahnya tersebut. Dan ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres dari keluarganya.

"Jadi," Paman Fang membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan putri kandung ayahmu itu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dingin. Fang tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi pucat.

"Iya. Dia gadis yang baik. Aku rasa ayah beruntung punya anak seperti dia,"

"Aku tak peduli seperti apa dia. Hanya satu hal yang perlu kau ingat,Fang. Jangan sampai hak waris dari perusahaan keluarga Li jatuh ke tangannya."

"Mengapa? Dia yang lebih berhak daripada aku. Biar bagaimana pun juga,dia tetap anak kandung ayah,paman. Dan ayah harus bertanggung jawab kepadanya karena telah menelantarkannya selama bertahun-tahun." Fang setengah berteriak kepada pamannya.

"Kau tahu,paman. Aku selama ini selalu berpura-pura menjadi temannya. Bahkan ayah pun tak pernah tahu kalau aku memiliki perasaan khusus kepadanya. Jika boleh memilih,aku lebih memilih menjadi orang lain daripada menjadi kakak tirinya,"

"Itu karena perasaan sayang yang aku miliki untuknya bukan seperti perasaan yang dimiliki oleh seorang kakak,perasaan yang aku miliki..lebih dari itu. Dan aku sudah memendamnya sejak kecil. Kau tahu itu kan,paman?" lanjut Fang dengan raut wajah sedih.

 **-TBC-**

Hai,kazue here ^o^!

Maaf buat updatenya yang kelamaan /bungkuk/

Kazue sibuk sama exam beberapa bulan kemarin -.-

Minggu selanjutnya diusahain bakal update kilat ehe

Kalau ada yang kurang tulis aja lewat review ya.

Akhir kata,mind to review please? /puppyeyes/


End file.
